Past, Present, Future, My Best Friend
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: As much as a dunce Naruto can appear, how do we know that's merely what he wants to appear as? He's got a secret, and he'd die to protect her.
1. Present

***First off, I don't own Naruto or Angelic Layer at all. I just saw this pairing in crossovers and I loved it. So I took the Misaki/Naruto couple and made a different story using this couple. I believe the original story I got it from was called "Angelic Ninja" or something like that. I'll update when I can, but don't expect much progress from me with this story. If you guys want me to frequently update it, review it or email please.**

A young, blonde ninja looked around the secluded area before making his decision. After double-checking for the smallest chakra signature, he sighed and then pounded his fists together.

"Okay! Coast is clear!" He made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!!" About three or four Naruto's appeared. "Okay guys, merge into one!" The clones nodded, this was routine for them, and had been for years. After combining the clones, Naruto smiled at his master copy. "Be back in a few days!!"

"But your ninja-exam, you know I can't do it properly. Because of your affairs, you're at the bottom of the class." His clone reminded Naruto in a worried tone.

"It's fine. I need to keep my cover, and Misaki-chan needs me!" Naruto gave his clone a thumbs up, before disappearing into a gust of wind.

A small girl with short brown hair, big blue eyes, wearing a white and blue schoolgirl uniform was nervously waiting outside a coliseum clutching a small red doll with short pink hair. Unknown to the girl, a gruff, middle-aged man eyed her hungrily and slowly started to approach her. Grinning, he tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl quickly turned to her, and gave him a small smile in both face and eyes. He smirked inwardly. "Excuse me miss, you seem troubled."

"O-Oh no! I'm just waiting for my friend to meet me. He's just a little late." She explained.

"Ah. What does he look like?" The man asked.

"Ah! Uh…let's see. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a bright orange jump suit." She smiled.

"Okay…" The man sweat dropped at the strange description. "I think I saw someone who matches that description back over there." He pointed to a secluded area surrounded by a bunch of bushes. Misaki grew nervous, for her friend had warned her about strangers before. "How about we go look for him?"

"Uh…that's okay mister, I'll wait here." Misaki insisted.

The man frowned and grabbed her hand. "Come on now, what if your friend's lost and doesn't know where you are?"

Growing frightened, she replied, "Naruto would never get lost in this city, here's been here too many times! I agreed to meet him hear and that's that!" She repeatedly tried to pull her hand away. The man growled and squeezed harder, pulling the tiny girl to him.

"Listen here brat. I've got a gun and I will shoot everyone in this area if you don't do what I say. Got that?!" He whispered lecherously. Eyes widened and panicked, Misaki only nodded. As the man was about to make his next move, a voice stopped him.

"Is there a problem here?" Both Misaki and the man turned to the voice behind him, and Misaki had never felt so relieved in her life.

"Naruto!!" She exclaimed happily.

Smiling at the girl, Naruto shifted his attention to the pedophile. "Unless if you want to spend the rest of your life in a hospital, release her."

"Oh? And what-" The man didn't even finish his sentence. Naruto rammed his elbow into the guy's stomach. Releasing his grip on Misaki, he fell to his knees. Pulling the frightened girl behind him, Naruto reached into his pocket and got ready to pull out a kunai. The man looked up fearfully at the orange-clad boy. Naruto's glare only became more intense.

"Get out of here ass-hole!" The man scrambled to get away, desperate to get away from the pissed-off child.

Sighing in relief, Naruto turned to check on Misaki. "You okay Misaki?"

"Hai!!" She exclaimed smiling. "Arigato, Naruto-chan!!" The blonde couldn't help but smile, for she was the only one is this universe, (and his) who could use that suffix with him and not die.

"Yeah, yeah; don't get sappy." He patted her shoulder. "Sorry I'm so late, I had to take care of something back in the leaf village."

"It's okay, Naruto. I know you can't get out of there very easily." She smiled. "It's just a little scary waiting for you out here, there's so many people, and most of them give me strange looks." Naruto made a mental not to hunt down the bastards. "But it's okay, I've got Hikaru to keep me company." Holding her doll in front of her, Misaki proudly presented her Angelic Layer doll.

Naruto stared at the doll strangely. "Oi doll! Keep a better eye out for perverts like that!"

"P-Perverts?!" Misaki stuttered cutely.

Naruto smirked at her reaction. Had she really not noticed before? "I'm just kidding Misaki…Hikaru's got you covered there. Anyways, when's your match?"

"In about half an hour and I already registered…can I ride on your back?" Whenever Naruto came to Tokyo, he made it a point to give Misaki piggy-back rides. He always loved how her eyes would light up when he soared through the air with air. After she tried it when she first met him, Misaki had been hooked.

Pretending to be annoyed Naruto grumbled "Yeah, yeah…get on…" Kneeling down for her, Misaki eagerly climber on his back. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She said. With no other replies necessary, the ninja took off to the stadium, very eager to get started.


	2. Past I

Naruto gripped the handle bars watching Misaki and Hikaru almost get trashed in the battle. Times like these drove Naruto crazy, he couldn't do anything to protect Misaki, no matter how much he wanted to. Though, she was above and beyond in best friend standards, Naruto knew he would die if he allowed Misaki into the Leaf Village, only to have them kill her for either being with him or being accused of treason. They could bite him…they could just fucking bite him.

Misaki knew everything about Naruto, as Naruto did she. Including the accursed demon who lived inside of him, to Naruto's amusement and amazement, the deomon was actually quite fond of Misaki and had reached an understanding with him because of her. It was the first day he met Misaki that changed his life, gave him a reason to live, gave Kyuubi a reason to be sane, and it was for those reasons and so much more that they vowed that together, they'd annihilate any threat to Misaki. When Naruto told Misaki about the village a couple days after they met, she was outraged and demanded to see the council. In response, Naruto just held her close all night, and she fell asleep pounding weakly into his chest.

Even today, Misaki still wanted to go to the accursed place. It wasn't that Naruto didn't appreciate Misaki's concern, he just didn't want her to get hurt on his account. Naruto smiled when Misaki won the match.

"WINNER: HIKARU!!" The announcer yelled. Misaki's friends, Tomoyo and the annoying bluehaired guy, came out to hug her, but something was wrong. Notcing the lithe girl sway, Naruto jumped from the bleachers and caught her before she hit the ground. Ignoring her friends and the crowd, Naruto rushed her to the first aid tent.

4hrs Later

"Gomen ne Naruto-chan. I overdid it again." Misaki smiled weakly.

"Dammit Misaki, I told you not to do anything strenuous without my help! The doctors said you shouldn't be excercising, it's not like you need to. Infact, the doctor said you have to gain weight!!" Naruto exclaimed. It wasn't an exaggeration, Misaki seriously couldn't of weighed more than 50lbs, so not only was she tiny, but she was also very frail. She was diagnosed with Anemia when she was five; NAruto had been there to heard it, making him even more protective of her.

"I know…I just wanted you to be proud of me, I want everyone to be proud." She panted. "Where are Kataro (I think that's his name) and Tomoe?"

"I threw them out." He said bluntly.

"What-"

"They were noisy, hazardous, and Tomoe wouldn't stop being jealous of you. Not to mention, the creepy Icchan guy and his _son_ came in here earlier, and they nearly pulled out your IV. Your mom and aunt are coming by, but they have to keep quiet." Naruto stated, leaving no room for argument.

Misaki smiled, used to her friend's protectiveness and possesiveness. "Thank you for the concern Naruto-chan, but don't you think you were pretty harsh?"

"Nope." Was his reply. Misaki noticed he had a kunai in his hand, and was looking at the door as if it was going to eat them. Misaki smiled, closing her eyes…remembering hor she first met him.

**PAST**

_Shivering, a tiny six-year old girl huddled helplessly in a tree stump as the storm raged on outside. Her grandparents had ent her out to pick berries for a cobbler she was going to learn how to make, the storm hit an hour after she passed, and due to the thickness of the brush, she got lost. It was now dark, she was cold, hungry, and was terrified. As she was about to get herself out of the tree, she spotted something coming toward her. It was dark, and the creature was obviously dark colored, but after a closer look, Misaki plaed considerably. It was a very rare, yet very dangerous Asiatic Black bear. As majestic as the creatures were, her grandfather said that they never pass up human prey. Realizing, she was in trouble, Misaki hid herself as far into the tree as possible. Unfortunatly, the bear had already picked up her scent and followed it to the tree stump. Sniffling it for a moment, the bear started pawing and scratching it, but when it broke through the hollow, Misaki couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed._

_"AAAAGGHH!" She screamed as loud as she could. The sonic waves threw the bear off guard, giving Misaki time to go further in to the burrow. But now the bear was pissed, he wanted Misaki for supper. "AAAAGH!!" She cried helpslessly, as the claw got closer. Just as the bear stuck it's head in, it was pulled out. Misaki didn't move, but she sure heard a struggle outside. Snarls were thrown, claws were drawn, and she could tell a battle was on. As much as she wanted to see, Misaki knew it would be wise for her to stay in the stump. After hearing a cry from the bear, she heard its heavy thumping running away. Curious as to what saved her, she peeked out and was shocked. _

_There stood a boy, no older or younger than her, soaked from the rain, his clothes in tatters, yet there was no wound on him. Misaki climbed out of the tree to get a closer look, and gasped, he was beautiful. Cerulian blue eyes, sunny blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, and the lok of pure fearlessness on his face. The boy turned to Misaki and looked at her, after a moment of starting, the boy collapsed, catching one last glimpse on the person he saved._

_Several hours had past, and yet the boy hadn't moved, but neither did Misaki. Despite the obvious difference in sizes with them, Misaki being half his size, she managed to bring him home to her grandparents house. After a huge welcome back and lecture, the grandparents took the blonde, cleaned him up, and layed him on the couch. Misaki hadn't moved since. Finally, after 5hrs of sleeping, the boy twitched and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, he took in his surroundings, he noticed he was in a small house, with a lot of old furniture. Looking down, he almost jumped. There was the same girl he saved, sleeping in an awkward position, on the floor, with her head, resting on the couch. _

_Misaki blinked and the bo froze. Looking up, the boy got a reaction he never thought he'd see in his life; tears and smile. "Yokatta!!" She exclaimed hugging him, tackling him to the couch. "Grandma! Grandpa! He's awake!!" Turning to the stupefied boy, "I'm Misaki, what's your name? Thanks for saving me!!"_

_"…I'm Naruto." He said carefully. Only to get another hug, which confused him even more. "You don't hate me?"_

_"No. Why would I" Misaki asked._

_Naruto was very quiet at first. He barely spoke or ate with them, and snuck scraps after the family had finished their meals. After a couple days, the grandparents were fed up with his behavior and called for Social Services. But Misaki wouldn't have it._

_"NO!" She stood in front of Naruto glaring her hardest at the social worker. Eveyrone was in awe, especially Naruto. HE had expected the family to get rid of him anyhow, so why was Misaki interfering? "I don't want Naruto to go! He's my friend! He saved my life!!"_

_Her grandfather sighed. "Misaki, it's best if Naruto went with the woman."_

_"NO! Naruto's staying here! If he goes, then I go!" She stood defiantly. The social worker was getting annoyed and walked forward._

_"Listen. Your friend obviously doesn't come from a good home, and I need to take him somewhere safe." The woman said._

_Misaki just glared harder. "NO! You're lying! You don't care what happens to Naruto! You just want to get this over with as soon as possible!" Now the social worker was pissed. Roughly grabbing Misaki arm, the little girl shrieked. "OW!"_

_"Now listen here you-" A punch cut the woman off abruptly. Sent a couple feet back, the woman looked forward to see Naruto glaring menacingly at her, and standing in front of Misaki._

_"Leave her alone." He growled._

_Now the woman was prepared to kill. "Listen brats, this is what's going to happen.-"_

_"No. This is what's going to happen." Misaki's grandfather stood up and stepped in front of the children. Turning to the boy, "Naruto, I'm sorry we tried to send you away. We don't know where your from or when you'll leave us, but you have to promise me and my wife one thing: protect Misaki. We all trust you."The blonde boy, looked back behind him. Misaki was still sniffling with her grandma cradling her._

_With determination rising in his voice, Naruto turned back to the old man. "I promise."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`PRESENT

Misaki smiled at the memories. Naruto had told her about the nine-tails and Konoha a couple days later, but instead of finding it repulsive, Misaki found Kyuubi extremely cool. Even with the deaths of the villagers in mind, Misaki stated that the villagers must've done something to hurt Kyuubi, otherwise he wouldn't have attacked. The demon was amused, and very touched by Misaki's words. Due to the commonality of Misaki, Naruto and Kyuubi were now almost always in perfect sync with each other. She was glad they found peace with each other. But sometimes, Naruto's reactions were just too much.

"Um…Naruto?" The boy turned to her. "Could I have some ice cream?"

Sighing. He picked the girl carefully up, and shifted her onto his back. Jumping out the window, and landing in a tree, he turned to Misaki. "Where to?

"Peach Wave!!" She cheered. Sighing again, Naruto complied. The girl always did like her frozen yogurt.


	3. Past II

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Misaki had never been a fast eater, but she was messy. Diving into her strawberry frozaen yogurt, mixing it in with her toppings: gummy bears, icecream cones, health bar, and of course, lot's of mochi. Mochi had been an obsession of Misaki's ever since he could remember, then again, he wasn't much different. He was obsessed with Misaki's homemade mocha, not the store-bought crap. Yes, the ideal wife she was seen as by many. That thought made Naruto growl. Though, she wasn't nearly as developed as most of the girls in her class, Misaki was sought after due to her gentle demeanor, femine nature, crystal blue eyes, her brave soul, and her god-sent cooking skills. Luckily, Misaki was just so innocent, that many guys didn't have the heart to approach her, and even if they did, it would only take one look from Naruto to scare them off.

Pleased and reassured at though, Naruto turned his attention back to Misaki. Strolling over, he took a seat beside her, and stared at her. "Yes?" She asked with a fullmouth of yogurt?

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Naruto said, placing his hand below her chin and tilting it upwards.

Afer swallowing and wiping her face, Misaki pouted. "Same to you. You always stuff your face with sushi whenever I make it."

Smirking, he said, "Fine. I won't eat sushi like that anymore, and you won't eat yogurt like that anymore. Agreed?"

"You're so bossy!" Misaki huffed and turned away from him. Sighing, the boy got an idea. Smirking, his hands went to Misaki's sides. "EEAK!!" Instictivly throwing her head and body back towards the boy behind her, she only made herself more vulnerable to his assault. "PLEASE NARUTO!! STOP!!" She partially screamed, while she was laughing.

"Am I bossy?" Naruto smirked, moving his fingers faster, increasing the tickling.

"NO! NO! You're not bossy!!" She squealed. Finally letting up, Naruto glided Misaki so she was on his lap, while Naruto stroked her head in order for her to calm down. Noticing people starting to stare, he scooped up Misaki and went outside. Spotting a good building, he hopped up the building, and sat down, with a partially-concious Misaki. This made him worry, all it took was some laughter to put her to sleep again. It had always been like that, even when they were kids.

~~~~~~~~~~PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~```

_"Misaki!!" Naruto quickly caught up, to his coughing companion. Bending down slightly, he placed a hand on her back. "Hey, no running so fast. Remember what the doctor, your grandma and grandpa said?"_

_ Still coughing, Misaki managed to say, "I know…but…I need to try for gym class."_

_ "Why? You're exempt from that class." Naruto pointed out._

_ Misaki finally stopped coughing. "I know. But the kids at school keep calling me "sicko" and "weaklink", and before you showed up to pick me up after school, a couple of boys stole the leaf necklace you gave me."_

_ Clenching his fist, Naruto growled. "What?_

_ "It's true. They said I had to run with the rest of the class, so I'm not the favorite anymore. And if I don't, they'll burn it." She started to cry. _

_ Naruto was getting angrier by the minute, but he managed to ask one last thing. "Misaki, was there a reason why you had mud and scrathches all over you when I picked you up yesterday?"_

_ Looking down, Misaki replied. "A couple of girls held me down, scratched my face. And then the same boys pushed me into the mud. They asked how could I be alive, if I'm this small…" Noticing his friend was now crying, Naruto pulled Misaki to him and picked her up. Holding the girl always calmed him down, especially after getting back from Konoha. _

_ "Misaki…I'm taking you home all right?" Nodding her head, to indicate she had heard him. Naruto took to the trees, reaching her house in a matter of minutes. Once he was sure, Misaki was safe and sound in a securely locked house, Naruto took off towards her school. He had hunting to do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing at the memory, Naruto couldn't help but frown. Girls always wanted to look as thin and scrawny as possible nowadays; Misaki had that, so she received many jealous looks from girls, to this day. The boys were a different problem than before, but the boys back then, just made it a point to attack whatever was weaker than them. After Naruto beat the information he wanted out of the gym teacher, he went to each kids house, and beat the shit out of them. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but no one bullied her after that, so it had been worth it. Now he had to worry about perverts, lolicons, and of course, Sojiro (I think that's Icchan's little brother's name). Sojiro was making it a point to piss Naruto off, as well as staying near Misaki.

"Don't let the fudge boil over…" Misaki mumbled in her sleep. Smiling, he pulled the girl closer to him, practically cradiling her. Sometimes Naruto couldn't believe he had Misaki for a friend, hell, he couldn't believe that he had a friendship like this at all sometimes. Compared to how he was treated in his village, Misaki was heaven and paradise in one. Thinking back on it, he truly did think he was in heven for awhile, during his first days with Misaki.

~~~~~~~~~~PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This was the last time he decided. Naruto slowly made his way towards a cliff on the edge of the woods, outside of Konoha. Just two hours ago, he was cornered, beat, and almost raped. He had killed several men with Kyuubi's chakra, and he wasn't about to hesitate to do it again. Naruto had long-since known Kyuubi was there, the third hokage was insane if he though he wasn't aware. So not only did they not trust him, but they also saw Naruto as stupid. _

_ Naruto looked at the bottom of the cliff with dead eyes. Without hesitation, Naruto stepped off, and fell into oblivion._

_HOURS LATER_

_ Blinking, Naruto groaned and slowly sat up. Disapointed that he had survived, Naruto turned to head back to the village. But after several hours of searching, as well as notcing the strange vegetation, he wuickly came to the conclusion, that he was no longer in Konoha. 'Kyuubi, where are we?'_

_**'I don't know. After you stepped off the cliff, our chakras merged, a big flash of light appearead, and I wake up inside you, and I find myself asking what world we're in."**__ Kyuubi answered snidely._

_ 'A different world? Can we get back?" Naruto asked._

_**'Yes. But why would you want to?' **__Kyuubi asked._

_ 'Just in case.' Naruto replied. Naruto continued to walk, he looked up when he felt something hit his head: rain. Naruto sighed at the annoyance and continued walking. Hearing rustling behind him, he took to the trees and glanced at was following. Naruto gaped. It was an Asiatic Black bear. A species long-exstinct in his world, hunted for their fur. A tragedy in Naruto and Kyuubi's mind. After the bear sniffed around where Naruto had been, he turned his head to something else. Sighing, Naruto was about to go the other way._

_ "AAAAGUUGHH!!" A cry pierced NAruto's ears. It was a girl, defiantly his age. Realizing the bear gave him up for an easier meal, Naruto sprinted towards the bear. Hearing the girl scream again, Naruto began to grow angry, feeling Kyuubi's chakra sink in, Naruto attacked._

~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither of them would forget the day they met. But to Naruto, Misaki had saved his life, and he would forever be indebted to her for that. Misaki was Naruto's most important person, despite that, he couldn't stay with her permantly. He couldn't risk staying in Misaki's world for too long. Kyuubi warned him, it only took a freak-accident to travel here, that's all a Konoha anbu would need as well. So, in learning shadow clone, he could disappear and reappear with no one noticing he was gone. So, for the sake of preventing that minimal, yet highly dangerous risk; Naruto keeps going back to Konoha, despite his hatred towards it.

"Naruto." Misaki tugged on his jacket. Looking down, Naruto gave her his attention.

"We need to head back. The second round is about to start." She said sleepily.

"Sure." Shifting her onto his back once again, he jumped back to the collesium. More than ready to help Misaki face her next oppoenent.


	4. Back to the Present

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm surprised so many people like the story, but I've got to be honest with yah. I only intended this to be three chapters, but I'm getting the feeling you guys want more. I don't mind turning this into a longer story; Naruto making choices about Konoha, Misaki discovering Icchan's younger brother is a pedophile (sorry if you're a fan of his), and I was even thinking of doing a lemon for the chapter "future" (not a marriage chapter). So, in other words, let me know if you want me to make this story longer. Because, to be honest, this couple is one of my favorites. I don't know why there's not more of them. So, let me know what you think.**

"Ah. Naruto-san, truly a lovely view isn't it?" Sojiro asked politely.

"Take your eyes off her asshole!" Naruto got in front of him, blocking his view of Misaki. The young girl was doing a victory dance with her school friends on the platform below; her opponent had a strength-based doll, so it was a hard challenge for Hikaru. But, in the end, Misaki and Hikaru won the fight. Naruto was about to go join them, when Sojiro came over to stand beside him on the rail. If murder didn't matter in Misaki's world, he would've taken Sojiro's head off a long time ago. Not only was he too old for Misaki, but he was like twice her size. Meaning, that Misaki could easily be overpowered, hence Sojiro wasn't allowed anywhere alone with Misaki.

"Please calm down Naruto-san." He said, raising his hands up. "I'm merely agreeing with your opinion."

Naruto growled. "I don't think like that asshole. I'd never think of forcing a girl, like you are!"

"Why would I think that about Misaki??" He teased. "I merely said it as a joke to you once did I not? The bondage joke? What Misaki would look like during-" Naruto punched Sojiro in the cheek before he said anything else. At this point, Kyuubi's chakra was seeping into him, both were pissed, both wanted Sojiro dead.

"Stop talking about her like that!" He yelled. He grabbed Sojiro by the shirt-collar and glared. "I told you once, and I'm never telling you again; never talk about Misaki like that."

"Oh…you really want to punch me, to have Misaki see? Look, she's coming this way." With Sojiro's question, NAruto loosened his grip, but he didn't let him go. It wasn't that he was worried about Misai being mad at him, it was the act of him committing violence himself. Before Misaki and her friends arrived, Naruto released Sojiro completely, but kept his glare up.

Before long, he felt Misaki, crash into him with a hug. Hugging her back, Naruto turned her attention to her.

"You did really great Misaki." He said.

"Thanks Naruto!" Misaki beamed. "It was difficult at first with a strength-based opponent, but I won in the end because of you!"

"Because of me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"If Naruto-chan's in the audience, I know I don't have to worry about a thing!" Misaki smiled.

"Misaki-san." Misaki and Naruto turned their attention to Sojiro. "You did a good job, Misaki-san. Your battle tactics were impressive."

Making sure to keep his hand over her shoulder, Naruto replied, "It's not your business."

"Naruto-chan!" Misaki scolded. She then turned back to Sojiro. "Gomenasai, Naruto-chan's been teaching me self-defense, so I applied that to the battle."

"Ah. Interesting." Sojiro smiled. Sojiro then made a rather large mistake. He reached out for Misaki's hand, and said, "Let's go for mocha as celebration. Ne, Misaki-san?"

"No." Naruto yanked her hand back, and placed the girl behind him. "She's not going anywhere with you." He then proceeded to pull her out of the stadium. That's when he noticed her two classmates and the other Angelic-layer champion, Hatoko (I think that's her name).

Tomoe put her hand up to stop him. "Hey, Naruto, you didn't even ask Misaki what she wanted to do."

Then, of course, that other idiot classmate, Kotaru (I think that's his name), "You really need to be more considerate, Uzumaki-san."

Hatoko spoke up. "What do you want to do Misaki-san?"

"I…" Misaki felt torn. Naruto was her absolute best friend, but at the same time, she really wanted to go get mochi. So, she did what she always did to get Naruto to agree with something. "Naruto…could we please go get mocha with them." She said in her helpless voice.

Sighing, Naruto turned back to the gang, and said, "Fine. But Sojiro sits furthest from you."

"Blushing with embarrassment, Misaki whined. "Mou, Naruto!"

"Daijoubou…it's perfectly fine, Misaki-san, Naruto-san." He smiled.

Knowing that he lost, Naruto gave in. "Let's go." Keeping his grip on Misaki's hands, he followed their lead to the mocha shop, Naruto knew it wasn't going to go well in there.


	5. Strength

**Hey guys! This a slightly longer chapter. I'm still trying to decide what direction to take the story in, so let me know what you think.**

As expected…things didn't go well at the Mochi shop at all. Currently, Misaki was locked up in her room of her Aunt Shoko's apartment, and stated to Naruto that she was in her undergarments and he couldn't come him. As much of pervert a lot of Konoha women thought him to be, Naruto, in no situatuation, unless if life and death was involved, would barge in on Misaki like that. He always made sure to knock on her door or ask Shoko if she was in the bath. So now he was stuck in sitting in the hallway outside of her room, with a trusty kunai in hand. Sighing, Naruto knew he went overboard at the mochi shop, but he couldn't help it. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and he couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes, and when he came back, the rest of his tolerance washed away. How could he have been calm? Not when he saw Oujiro (is that his correct name??), wiping mochi off of Misaki's face, and then forced her into his lap. As a result, the orange-clad ninja knocked the living daylights out of him, in front of the whole shop, and it left a group of shocked Angelic Layer fans. He remembered Misaki's look, she looked down at her feet, and before Naruto could say anything, she dashed out of the shop. He was about to take off after her, but Kotaro stopped him, and told him to allow Tomoe to escort her home. And that he wasn't the only one who cared about Misaki.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, Kotaro's statement couldn't have been more true. It wasn't like he didn't acknowledge their exsistence, for they took care of Misaki when he was away. But he also felt that, they weren;t doing a good enough job. Both Tomoe and Kotaro knew he hated Oujiro, but they were to busy arguing about their feelings to notice that Oujiro had taken his seat next to Misaki, failed to notice when Misaki felt scared, and failed to noticed when Oujiro put his filthy hands on her waist, and put her right above his groin in his lap. Kyuubi sensed arousal from the older boy very easily, which made the demon fox angry, as it did Naruto. But how is it, that her two best friends, and little Hatoko (who had tried to ease the tension), didn't notice just how scared she was? How could he trust two immature immbaciles with his best friend?

"Naruto-chan." Startled to hear her voice from behind her room, and relieved that she had used the suffix, he responded.

"Yes?"

"I changed into my pajamas now, but I want to take a bath. I feel pretty weak after all that running, could you carry me?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah. No problem." Slowly opening the door, Naruto saw Misaki turned away from him, in her pajamas, clutching Hikaru to her chest. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her should to let the girl know he was there. Turning to face him, Misaki looked at him with passive eyes, and held out her arms. Naruto picked her up without hesitation. They walked in silence to the bathroom, and once they got there, Naruto hesitated. "Do you want to wait for Ms. Shoko to get home, so she can stay in here with you?"

"I'm strong enough to take a bath on my own, Naruto." Misaki replied, slightly glaring at the boy. "I'm also smart enough to know what Oujiro-san was trying, and I'm also smart enough to know, that if you hadn't been there, pretty terrible things would've happened." At this point, tears were pouring out of her eyes, Naruto immediately pulled her to him, but to his surprise, Misaki lashed out. "Stop it!! I'm sick of it!! Sick of it!!" She exclaimed. She then started sobbing loudly, and then crashed into Naruto's chest. "I'm sick of being weak Naruto…I'm sick of it."

Tightening his grip on her, he asked. "What makes you think you're weak? Oujiro-"

"It's not just what happened in the Mochi shop. It's all the time, Naruto. Even when I was running home, I collapsed part way through, and Tomoe panicked and almost called an ambulance. And during the Angelic Layer tournament, I almost fainted three times in one match. I had a fever that day. Ever since we were little, I've never been strong enough to help or protect you. That's why I was so mad. It wasn't what you did, it was just what you reminded me of…" She confessed.

"Misaki, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, still holding her. Feeling her nod against him, he continued. "Where do you think I'd be right now, if not for you?"

"…Back in Konoha, miserable, alone, and probably dying." She almost started crying from the thought of that.

"That's right. Do you even remember the day I told you about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…I remember. It was the day, we were on that field trip in Tokyo. Even though you weren't enrolled in the school, you scared the teachers into letting you be my buddy. But then, the earthquake happened…" Even to this day, the memory shook the both of them.

_PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_ "Alright children, stick together, buddy system!" The teacher yelled feebily. Naruto partially felt bad for the teacher, there were 50 rowdy 6yr olds. But, considering, the fact that Misaki was having trouble breathing at the moment due to the overcrowded train, as well as motion-sickness, and the teacher ignored Misaki's welfare completely, Naruto's sympathy was shot. Turning to his friend, he noticed she was turning slightly red. Panicking slightly, Naruto picked Misaki up(bridal-style), and scared a couple of teenagers out of their seats, so they could sit down._ _With her head in his lap, Naruto relaxed slightly, but it didn't ease his tension. Naruto never liked overcrowded places, espcialy ones as tight-packed as this. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes and ears sharpened. His eyes were starting to turn red, and he could feel Kyuubi's claws coming out of his nails._

_ 'Kyuubi-san, what's wrong?' He asked._

_**'There's an earthquake coming kit, and this train's right in the center of it!'**__ Kyuubi warned. Naruto's eyes widened, if Kyuubi was right, they were screwed. Thinking quickly, Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on Misaki as a blanket. Jumping through an open window, he glued himself ontop of the train. Taking in his surroundings, they were in a deserted mountain area, with no phone service, and the rail was on the edge of a very deep crater. Deciding that getting the train to their destination would be the wisest option, and not stop the train in the middle of the crater, he started doing handsigns._

_ "TORA NO KAZE!!" As soon as the words were chanted, a giant gust of wind came in and blue the train right towards the destination which was on main land. But unfortunately, NAruto was two seconds too late. Naruto felt the earthquake, just as soon as the train stopped, and people were in a panic to get. Spotting Misaki's class, Naruto immediately noticed, Misaki wasn't among them. Horror struck the boy as one last powerful aftershock struck, knocking the train off the tracks. _

_ Naruto's mind went blank. He grabbed a boulder and jumped off the cliff he had been standing on, and fell after the train. Noticing that he wasn't fast enough, he growled and started to exhaust chakra to make him go faster. Still no fast enough, the ground was coming closer. A picture of a smiling Misaki went into his mind, he screeched. Red chakra flared out of his body, as well as one of Kyuubi's tails. Using his new speed, Naruto rushed in, grabbed a partially concisous Misaki, and got out. Landing on a ledge on the crater wall, Naruto pulled Misaki close to him, almost merging her with himself, and breathed hard. Both kids winced when they heard the train crash, only a few seconds later._

_ Opening her eyes, Misaki pulled her face out of Naruto's chest to look at him. While Naruto was doing his best to make sure his head was turned away, Misaki just turned his face towards her. Due to the fact that they were so young, and so traumatized, neither noticed how close their faces were. Misaki was amazed. She had no idea how her friend did that, but he made himself look more beautiful, and had the most beautiful ruby-red eyes she had ever seen. His fingernails were now claws, and his whisker marks were more defined. Was it possible for her friend to become anymore beautiful. Hesitantly, she called… "Naruto…?"_

_ "…Yes. It's me." He answered softly, fearfully._

_ "What happened? You look different." She said stroking his face. As her hands stroke his cheek, the red chakra disappeared, and Naruto turned back to normal. Grabbing the hand on his cheek, he grasped it tightly._

_ "Are you afraid of me now?" He asked, fearing the worst._

_ "No. Of course not. You saved my life, thank you!" She hugged him. Naruto's eyes widened at the hug, and he slowly brought his hands up to her back, to deepen the hug. He decided that if this didn't scare her off, then nothing would._

_ "Actually, Misaki…it wasn't just me who saved you." Misaki cocked her head in confusion. Smiling her cuteness, he replied. "I couldn't have done it with out Kyuubi."_

_________________________________________________________________  
_

"To say I was surprised would be an understatement, but in no way, was I scared Naruto." Misaki sighed at the memories.

"That's just it, Misaki. Anyone else would've been scared! They would've abandoned me! They would've reported with me! No matter what baggage I bring with me from Konoha, you always accept it with a smile, and no matter how many times I overreact, you tolerate me!" Naruto exclaimed. Quieting down, Naruto stroked her hair. "And that's why you're strong Misaki, you stand on your own all the time. It's me who needs you."

"Naruto-chan." Misaki spoke.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I don't want to take a bath alone, but I don't want Shoko in here either. So if you could…" The girl had to be as red as tomato by now.

"My back will be turned the entire time." He reassured her. "But, are you sure you don't want to' wait for your Aunt?"

Smiling, Misaki said, "Nope. We haven't bathed together for years!!"

Sighing, Naruto pulled the girl away from him slightly to look at her. "Why aren't you back to normal? I'll stay in here, but I'm not getting in the tub. I don't trust myself with Kyuubi, and I refuse to betray your family's trust."

Pouting, Misaki nodded. "Fine." Releasing his grip on her. Naruto turned his back to her, walked to the furthest corner away from Misaki, sat down, and started to meditate. He suddenly hoped her aunt wouldn't be home for a few hours.


	6. School

Luck was on Naruto's side tonight, and he couldn't have been more relieved. Misaki's Aunt Shoko liked him a lot, but even she had her limits of understanding. After a bout of half an hour of splashing, Naruto stopped hearing giggling and talking, but instead heard Misaki's breath slow down. His eyes widened, and turned around, and as he expected, Misaki fainted in the tub. So after grabbing her bath towel, and turning his head away, he managed to get Misaki out of the water, and wrapped her in the bath towel. Unfortunately, Shoko walked in, just as he positioned Misaki in his arms bridle style. Silence was shared between them momentarily, and Naruto was scared for his life. Instead of yelling or beating him up, Shoko calmly walked up, took Misaki in his arms, went to her room, and slammed the door behind them. Naruto waited patiently, and when Shoko came out, she looked at Naruto and sighed.

"She fainted in the tub didn't she?" Shoko asked.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks for being there with her." The woman replied, rubbing Naruto's head. "Look, I know I don't say this enough, but I trust you with my niece, you're the last person I'd assume things about. Now, Misaki's in her pajamas, so it's safe to go in her room now. Will you be sleeping with her tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. She gets terrible nightmares if I don't." Naruto replied, no matter where he slept in this apartment, Misaki would find him, and make it a point to curl up to him.

"All right. Just don't stay up too late. You're sleeping in the same bed as her, right?" She smirked knowingly. Naruto nodded and looked away slightly. "Naruto…I've told you once, I've told you over a thousand times, we approve of you getting with Misaki. Shuko is already calling you her son-in-law." Naruto blushed bright red at that. "Besides, no matter where you sleep here, Misaki will end up with you. So goodnight little nephew-in-law." She smiled before going to bed herself.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Naruto sighed again in relief. He was glad that Misaki's family thought so highly of him, especially considering how he was treated in Konoha, but marriage was something that Naruto truly didn't want to think about. What girl would marry him? "Hmmm…" Misaki groaned in her sleep, and snuggled closer to Naruto. Naruto tightened his grip around her in response, and smiled. Sleeping in the same bed as Misaki like this was great. She felt safe, he felt releaxed, and neither of them wanted the other's company to leave. Feeling secure enough in his last thought, Naruto drifted off to sleep himself, his senses sharp for any danger that may come.

**MORNING**

Groaning in his sleep, Naruto suddenly threw a kunai. Hereing a screech, he sat up, holding Misaki close to him, and looked around for danger. When he looked to the wall, he relaxed but still looked annoyed. Infact, he was pissed. Icchan was twitching from shock, and felt as though he'd be split into under Naruto's gaze.

"L-lo-ok! I just wanted to show Shuko how cute-"

"Icchan-san." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"I'll allow you to choose. The camera or your life." Naruto said simply.

Sweating profusely, he pointed to where he dropped it. "Take it! It's yours!!" Carfeuly getting out of bed, so not disturb Misaki (who slept through the whole thing), Naruto calmly walked over to the camera, and stomped it to pieces.

Looking up at Icchan, he said, "Try anything like that again, and it'll be your bones in pieces."

"Understand!! Totally!! You're the boss!!" Icchan said practically begging for his life.

Removing his kunai from Icchan, he gave Icchan a look- 'out'. Not needed to be told twice, Icchan quickly ran away. Naruto hoped all that commotion wouldn't wake Misaki, but it was rare for him to be up before her anyhow. Speaking of which, Misaki groaned and slowly sat up. Looking around the room, and then at Naruto, she asked, "Did something happen?"

Smiling, Naruto said, "Of course not."

"Oh. Well I better prepare breakfeast for Miss Shoko." She said, hurrying out of bed. Naruto followed her to the kitchen, eager to have Misaki's cooking once again.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Naruto, I'm sorry you can't come to school with me." Misaki tried to get Naruto to stay home for once, instead of causing mayhem at her school.

"Misaki, we have this argument every time; no- I won't stop following you, no- I won't follow you into the girl's locker room, yes-you have to wear gym shorts, not bloomers, and yes- I'll be quiet during your classes." Honestly, they have had this argument so many times, that he memorized how to shot down each argument.

"Mou Naruto-chan…" It wasn't that Misaki didn't want Naruto at her school, but due to Naruto's unusual athletic ability, many students and teachers kept a close eye on him, and it didn't help that he wasn't bothering to wear their uniform in order to blend in. So whenever he came, people would question Misaki, Naruto would take it as a threat to her, and 24hrs of war would break out through the school. Sighing, Misaki knew it was going to be one of those days.

**School Starts**

Yep, school went as expected. The academic classes weren't as bad since Naruto rarely had any interest in what they were teaching, but in gym class, it got bad. Thank kami-sama, it wasn't swimming season, otherwise Naruto wouldn't have let her go outside. But in gym class, Misaki insisted that she wanted to try at least one of the activities, and today was tennis. Despiter her friend's annoyance, she managed to convince him that it would be a good experience for her. Naruto knew Misaki wanted to be more active, as well as participate with her class, so, with a close eye, he agreed. But after five minutes of the tennis match, the ball accidently socked Misaki in the knee. Naruto was at her side a second later, and carried her over to the bleachers. "Misaki, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Nartuo, the ball didn't hit me too hard." She winced. In truth, the ball struck pretty hard, and a big bruise was already forming on her leg. Seeing the forming bruise, Naruto turned his attention to the class of on-lookers.

"Which one of you hit that??" He asked in a calm voice. When no one was going to vouch for the evil deed, Misaki tugged on Naruto's sleeve, getting his attention.

"Naruto…could you go get the nurse, I think the gym teacher wants to talk to me." Misaki attempted to ease the tension. Naruto looked at her briefly, but sighed.

"Fine." He hopped off the bleachers, but before he took off, he turned to the students. "Anyone who touches her while I'm gone, won't have any fingers by the end of the day." With that, he vanished behind the door.

With the ninja boy gone, the questions came in. "Sugoi Suzuhara, your boyfriend's so cool!" One girl said.

"If only all boys treated girls this way!!" Said another girl.

"Does he have a brother?!" Said another girl.

"Hey, I want to date Uzumaki-kun's brother!!" Was the last coherent question Misaki heard. Unsurprisingly, Naruto was pretty popular among the girls in her school. Not only was he good-looking, but he displayed the almost extinct qualities of chivalry and dedication. The way most girls saw it, Naruto was devoted to Misaki in such a way, that they absolutely refused to believe that she and Naruto weren't together. Not only did the girls find her and Naruto cute together, but they did absolutely everything in their power to ensure that she and Naruto stayed together. Misaki assumed they felt protective over her due to her small stature, and felt as though Naruto would be the best at taking care of her. Despite the awkward connotations they held, Misaki didn't mind such assumptions. It kept other girls away from him, and it only made her friendship with Naruto all-the-more special.

"Hey Suzuhara!" Misaki turned to one of the boys in her class. He was tall, average-looking, and didn't look happy. "Tell your boyfriend to stop stealing the hearts of the girls in this school!" The boys in her class crossed their arms in agreement. Misaki sweatdropped. Though the female population of her school were crazy about her and Naruto (even to the extent of writing romance novels about them), the boys somewhat hated him. Obviously, Naruto never had a relationship with anyone at her school, but that didn't stop the girls from sizing up the normal boys; comparing them with the ninja prince charming. Because of this, the boys were almost rejected immediately if they asked a girl at her school out.

"HEY!! QUIT TALKING TO SUZUHARA-CHAN LIKE THAT!! YOU'LL UPSET UZUMAKI-KUN!!" The girls yelled. By now the gym was divided: girls vs boys, and Misaki was dead in the middle.

"Hey Misaki." The girl jumped at the sudden voice.

"The nurse says you can go home since this your last class, so I told the principal I taking you home. I got your backpack too." Naruto handed her the pack. Misaki stared momentarily at him, then back at the glaring boys and swooning girls.

"Um…yeah, I'll change, and we can go." Misaki hurried into the locker room, and Naruto followed her out into the hallway, and waited for her to be done.

**All right people! I'm kind of pissed off! Here I am, writing this story, yet I barely get any reviews, nor any ideas about where the story goes from here!! You get a couple more freeby chapters, but don't expect anything else until you people contribute some ideas!!**


	7. Confusion

**From this chapter on, it's going to be a little more romance-intensive, but nothing sappy. Enjoy!**

'It's always like that when Naruto-chan comes to school with me.' She thought. Naruto was piggybacking her home, and it had been unusually silent. Normally, Naruto would've said something, but he could tell Misaki didn't want to talk to him quite yet. Misaki knew what Naruto was thinking, he could always tell when something bothered her, and he normally hounded her to get the information he needed to fix it. But it wasn't that Misaki didn't want to talk to Naruto about it, it was just embarrassing. She saw something today, that almost broke her heart, but after it was over, she couldn't have been more relieved.

_AN HOUR AGO_

_ Misaki finished changing and exited the locker room. When spotted her friend, she frowned. Why was there a girl talking to him. Creeping up, to hear them properly, Misaki's eyes widened at what she heard._

_ "Um…what?" Naruto asked confused. Whatever the girl asked, it wasn't something he was expecting._

_ "Will you go out with me?" The girl asked again, slightly nervous. Misaki got a better look at the girl. She immediately noticed that the girl was either not from her school or just transferred here today, because she was not in her school's uniform. This girl was beautiful, long blonde hair, a curvy figure, and had pale skin._

_ "Why would you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked still confused. "I don't even know you."_

_ "It doesn't matter. We could get to know each other!" The girl grabbed both of Naruto's hands with hers. Misaki didn't know why, but she felt like her heart was slowly being torn in two because of this._

_ "Sorry. But I don't date." He said taking his hands out of hers. Misaki let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding, she couldn't have been more relieved._

_ "Is it that Suzuhara-girl I saw?" The girl asked angrily._

_ Growling, Naruto said, "Her name's Misaki. Mind your words."_

_ "Hmph." The girl flipped her hair. "I don't know what I was thinking. You obviously like them young."_

_ "What?" Naruto was getting more pissed off by the second._

_ "How old is that girl? Ten? Eight maybe?? There's no way someone that small could be in middle school (she's in middle school right?)." She said snidely._

_ "Look bitch!" He snarled. "Either leave here on your own feet, or I'll break them and I'll roll you down the hall!" _

_ Shocked the girl said, "Fine! But I feel sorry for you. You'll never experience a real woman."Misaki looked down at herself, and she had to admit, almost nothing was there._

_ "Please! Misaki's more of a woman than you'll ever be!" Naruto smirked. Shocking Misaki and the bitch. "Though, I wouldn't know about growing up to be a proper lady, nor would I know anything about womanhood, but I do know this. I'm around three beautiful, proper women almost all the time. Misaki, her aunt, and her mom. Each act graciously and accordingly, and they're the examples of what women should be like!" With his smirk gone, Naruto said, "I ever catch you being mean to Misaki, I'll cut you up and feed you to the sharks, now get out of my sight!!"_

Once the girl left, Misaki came out and greeted Naruto as if nothing happened, although, she was pretty sure he knew she was there. Naruto was a ninja, and he could sense things beyond normal perception. "Hey Naruto." Stopping abruptly on a random rooftop, Naruto turned to her.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend in Konoha?" Misaki had always wondered and it had bugged her for awhile, but now she felt like she had to know.

Looking at her strangely, Naruto said, "No. Girls wouldn't even glance at me. Besides, the girls are too focused on their looks or flirting than ninja training. Why do you ask?" After a moment of silence, Naruto bravely ventured. "You overheard huh?"

"…You sensed me?" Misaki asked, clutching to his white shirt (Naruto has different clothes when he comes here).

"Kind of hard not to." He smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that. If that bitch ever gives you trouble, you let me know. But what does that have to do with your dating question?"

"I guess I'm just not used to seeing girls ask you out. I'm used to them admiring you, complimenting you, but this is the first time, I've seen one asked you out. It felt weird." Misaki confessed.

"I see." Naruto said neutrally.

"Naruto…do you always feel this bad when a guy asks me out and you scare him off?" Misaki asked quietly.

"…Normally." Naruto said quietly.

Tightening her grip around his neck, in her position (AN: she's still on his back people!), she exclaimed, "Then I get to scare off girls who ask you out!!"

Blushing at what she said. Naruto really had to wonder if the girl was aware of what she was implying. Probably not though, the only thing of the romantic nature the girl was aware of was marriage, dating was off in a different world to her. "So I'm yours then?" Naruto asked, slightly wishing it was serious.

"Yep!!" She squealed. "And I'm yours!!" She hugged him.

"Misaki, do me a favor." Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"Never say that to another guy."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but after this, you get your last freeby.**


	8. Departure

**Okay people this is your last freebie! I'm struggling with how to continue the story, so if you want me to continue this, review and give me ideas!!**

* * *

About a week had passed in Misaki's world, and Naruto could feel his shadow clone becoming weaker, he sighed. The ninja truly didn't want to go back, but he didn't have a choice. Waiting outside the department store that Misaki and Tomoe were in, he briefly wondered what they went in there to shop for. After forcing Tomoe to promise she'd keep a close eye on Misaki, he reluctantly let them go in without him. As Tomoe said, 'girls only', but Misaki didn't know what she was talking about either. Naruto had a little bit of an idea, and the fact that Tomoe insisted that Misaki go without him, only made the boy more suspicious. Misaki's class trip was coming up, and Tomoe wanted to go clothes and swimsuit shopping. Misaki better not be wearing a two piece. As much as Naruto enjoyed time at the beach with her, he hated guys seeing in her in a bathing suit, especially Oujiro.

Growling at the thought of him, Naruto noticed something. He noticed that Oujiro made it a point to keep his distance from Misaki, yet still eyed her like prey from the shadows. Naruto could tell Oujiro was waiting for him to leave, and Naruto had no idea what he had planned.

"Oi!!" Naruto turned to the familiar voice of Tomoe. She had a bright smile on, which to Naruto spelled trouble.

"Are you and Misaki done yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yep! And you'll be amazed!!" Tomoe dragged him into the store and towards the changing rooms. "Okay, Misakachi!! Come out!"

"Tomo-chan…I don't know…" Misaki said shyly from behind the door.

"Mou…" She stomped into the dressing room, and after a couple seconds of scuffle, she managed to bring Misaki out.

Naruto couldn't help but stare. She wore a red, halter tankini crop-top (goes down to her mid-ribs, but still shows her abdomen), with a string bottom. He heard a wolf whistle from behind, and he turned to give a death glare to onlookers. Combined with the deadly aura, the perverts were easily scared off. Sighing, he turned to the girls. "You can't wear that Misaki, it'll attract too much attention."

"Er…does it look bad?" Misaki asked shly, and blushed purfusly.

Sighing at the nervous expression, Naruto answered. "No Misaki, it looks great on you. That's why you can't wear it."

"Hmph!" Tomoe interrupted. "For someone who says she isn't her boyfriend, you sure act like you are."

"Shut it Tomo, you aren't helping." Naruto growled.

"Um Naruto-chan?" Misaki interrupted them. "I honestly like this swimsuit a lot, but I'd like it in blue, do you agree?"

"…Blue would be good." Naruto nodded. "It looks better on you."

"Then I'll wear it next time when _we _go to the beach." Misaki smiled. Naruto turned to her a bit stunned, but then smiled.

"You scared me for nothing huh?" Naruto smirked.

"Yep!" Misaki leaped back into the dressing room before Naruto deleavered his onslaught of tickling (though he wouldn't do that while she was in a swimsuit and in public). "I'll be out in a bit!"

Waving at her to confirm he had her, Naruto turned to Tomoe as he heard the door shut. "Have either of you run into Oujiro in here?"

"…Yeah, but I threw him out. After what happened, I don't want him near Misakachi either." Tomoe said grimly.

"Tomo." Naruto got her attention. "I don't care how you and Kotaro do it, but I need you to take of Misaki while I'm gone. I appreciate that you watch over her while I'm gone, but what happened this week scares me. And with this upcoming school trip, I want you to make sure Oujiro isn't alone with Misaki for any reason. Oujiro may not be in your class, but he's been tailing her, and he knows I have to leave soon."

"She went swimsuit shopping for you, yah know. She only wears that pink oncepiece around people, but with you, she wears a two piece every time." Tomo said out of the blue. "She only wants you to see her in it too, not Oujiro, so stop worrying. Me and Kotaro will take care of her, we promise this time."

"Fine. Just keep to it." Naruto complied.

"Hey Naruto-san?" Tomo said.

"Hm?" Naruto replied.

"Why don't you stay through the trip if you're that worried? Or why not bring Misaki back to your place, she's been dying to see it. Kotaro and I could cover and say she was sick-"

"Thanks for the offer Tomo, but I cannot and will not introduce Misaki to my home." Naruto stopped her.

"Why?"

"I have too many enemies there, they'd hound Misaki like dogs, and I don't want to think about what might happen to her while I'm distracted. There'd people coming at me, and I know what limits they'll go through to aim for any weakness of mine. It's not that I want to go back or I don't want Misaki there, but I just can't stay." Naruto explained.

"Why's that?" She asked sadly.

"Because if I'm gone too long, they'll go looking for me. And when they do, there's a slight possibility they'll find this city, find me, and find Misaki. I won't risk that for anything."

Naruto said seriously.

'I don't care what either of them say, they love each other. There's no denying it.' Tomoe thought.

"Naruto-chan! Tomo-chan!" Misaki yelled running up to them. "Sorry I kept you waiting, my zipper got stuck!"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Naruto said grabbing her hand. "Do you need to pay for anything?"

"Yeah…the swimsuit." Misaki said quietly. "You have to go soon don't you?"

"….Just pay for it Misaki." Naruto pushed her towards the cashier. After leaving her purchased items with Tomoe, Misaki hopped on Naruto's back and they headed for their normal departure location.

**At the Site**

"I hate it when you leave." Misaki said. Naruto still had Misaki on his back, the girl didn't want him to set her down, nor did he want to.

"So do I." Naruto said quietly.

"Why won't you live with me and Miss Shoko?! We've offered at least ten times!" Misaki demanded, clutching his shirt tighter. "Why do you keep going back..?"

"Because I don't have a choice. Every time I say no to you and Shoko, it kills me. One day, I will be able to leave the village, but for now, I can't." Naruto said sadly. "Please understand."

"Just come back soon okay." Misaki said as Naruto set her down. "Can Kyuubi-san stay with me again?"

"Yeah. Definitly." Naruto nodded, and made the horse hand seal. After a huge tornado consuming him in a matter of seconds, the dust cleared, and sure enough, there Naruto stood, but Kyuubi as well.

"Hello Dear." Kyuubi smiled kindly, and walked over to the girl.

"Kyuubi-san!" Misaki cheered and ran over to embrace the large fox. In this form Kyuubi was about the size of Ninetails from Pokemon; taller than Misaki, but only up to Naruto's shoulder. "It's great to see you!!"

The tails wrapped around her. "As it is you." Turning to his vessel, the fox said, "Oi Kit! Come back soon! If your absence makes Misaki cry, so help me I'll-"

"I'd do it for you, yah damned fox." Naruto smirked. "Take care of her."

"Come back soon Naruto!!" Misaki gave her friend one final hug, and allowed him to depart. Looking down to the giant lake, he dove, head-first. After piericing the water, the familiar sensation came to him, and he knew he'd be in his borrowed home once again.


	9. Home Surprises

**Hello people! After a nice weekend rehabilitation, I'm getting inspiration. I've got a couple of good ideas, though I like the idea of rookie 9 grilling him, I'm not to crazy about ninja going to Misaki's world for some reason, I don't know why. One of my ideas was that, Kyuubi takes her to Naruto's world for whatever reason, but she runs into either Itachi or Orochimaru first. And of course, when Naruto feels it, then the chaos begins, so let me know what you think of that idea, because I'm open to suggestions. These next two chapters are meant to help transpire the action that's going to occur. Thanks for the reviews!! I'll definitely continue it.  
**

'Just happened while I was gone?' Naruto asked himself. When Naruto arrived back, he disarmed his clone and went about his normal act, however something was different. He had a ninja fore-head protector, meaning his clone passed the exam. It lied on the dresser in his apartment, gleaming proudly in the sunlight. Naruto knew his clones were powerful, but to pass the test all by itself, was truly impressive. 'Did Kyuubi do something without telling me?' There was a possibility that his clone stole it or found it, but Naruto knew it was wishful thinking. And to top it off, not only had his cloned somehow passed, he had to hear how his clone did it from Iruka-sensei.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Iruka looked at him strangely. "After you failed the exam, you snuck into the Hokage's vault and stole the scroll of forbidden jutsus. But after it was revealed that Mizuki-sensei used you, you used Shadow Clone Jutsu to bring him down. I was so impressed, that I had to pass you!" Iruka told.

"Oh yeah…how could I forget?" He smiled with his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Also. Here are the paper's necessary to get your photo taken for your ninja license." Iruka handed him the sheet. "Come back to class tomorrow for team assignments." With that, Iruka had left Naruto's apartment, leaving him utterly stupefied.

"I have to leave more specific directions for my clones from now on." He groaned. Naruto wasn't supposed to pass! That was the whole reason he never took the test himself, if he passed, that meant missions, and that meant less time with Misaki. But at the same time, he wondered what probed his clone to pass to begin with, was it to get attention, or did Mizuki-sensei threaten someone? Naruto didn't know, and either way, it didn't matter. Because now, he was stuck with a loser sensei, and knowing his rank in class, the Uchiha and Pinky.

**After team assignments**

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!" Sakura squealed. The raven-haired boy ignored her. Naruto looked at them and briefly wondered if the universe itself was trying to kill him. Judging by the late arrival, he knew had Kakashi as a teacher. When Naruto did pranks around the village, he made it a point to observe whoever chased him. Only Kakashi did once, but judging by what had had seen of the man, Naruto concluded that he was a skilled man, just lazy.

But to make things worse, he was stuck with the Uchiha and one of his biggest fangirls. He never interacted with them much unless it was a spar. He almost slipped up and beat the Uchiha, but since the Uchiha was top of the class, it wouldn't be too good for his cover if he had won. As for Sakura, any idiot could beat her.

"He sure is late huh?" Naruto said to himself.

"Wouldn't be surpsired if he didn't show up. This must be pretty degrading work for Jounin." Sasuke replied.

"That's true." Naruto agreed. "Do you think they force the jounins to take on pupils then? Gai-sensei looked pretty excited."

"Gai-sensei gets excited about writing on chalkboards, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"True enough, but at least he cares for his pupils, teme." Naruto shot. The boys glared at each other momentarily. "Don't test me Uchiha."

"Oi! Naruto!" The pinket screeched. "Quit talking to Sasuke in such disrespect! Unlike you, he actually deserves to be here!"

"Coming from the person who flirted with the proctor to place you on the same team as Sasuke?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked disgusted and disturbed, while Sakura turned bright red with embarrassment. "Did you sleep him too? The guy's like 30yrs your senior." Sakura huffed and turned away from the blonde, but didn't say anything else the entire time. Sensing an unfamiliar presence approach them, he figured it was their new sensei. As the door opened, it revealed the lazy-eyed Jounin. After a screech about being late from Sakura, and being told to meet him the roof, he headed towards the meeting, wanting to get it over with.

**On the Roof**

"So tell me about yourselves." He said, silence was the result. "You know, your name, likes, dislikes, and your life-long dream."

"How about you go first sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Naruto could sense confusion from the girl, he just didn't know why.

"Fine." The man sighed. "My name is Kakashi, and that's all you need to know about me. You start pinkie."

"My name's Sakura." She huffed. "My likes and dislikes are Sasuke, and my dream is to be with Sasuke!"

'Girls these days are more focused on boys than on ninja training.' Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

"All right. You, Mr. Emo." Kakashi gestured to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the nickname but continued anyways. "My name is Sasuke, my likes are morning runs and training, and my goal is to kill a certain man."

'Still hung up on his brother I see.' Naruto and Kakashi thought.

'Sasuke's so cool!!' Sakura looked at him admirably.

"Okay, now your turn blondie." He gestured to Naruto.

"My name's Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike fangirls, and my dream's none of your business." Naruto glared. Only Misaki was allowed to know what his dream was.

Momentary silence was the response. "All right then. Be at the west training grounds at 5am, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." With that their sensei disappeared. Looking back at his team, Naruto thought one word: doom. With Sakura's flirting and Sasuke's brooding, Naruto was sure that they'd fail the obvious teamwork test. But if they did, then he wouldn't have to waste his time on missions. That's perfect! Not only could he keep his cover, but he'd also fail out permenatly! Then he could leave Konoha perfectly! All he had to do was chug a couple of stupid hits and he'd be out of there. Now all he had to do was make sure he'd be the one to fail!

**Sorry for the short chaoter, but not much happens! It was meant to give you an idea where this is in the anime.**


	10. Discoveries

**Hey people, here's my last chapter until I fell into another slump! I'll try hard to get out of it!!**

Misaki sighed as she felt Tomoe's head slump against her shoulser as her friend fell asleep. In northern Japan, there were live hot springs, snow monkeys, and the rare black eagles. Misaki could imagine the black birds soaring through the sky, diving into rocks, and staring into their deep red eyes. They kind of reminded her of Naruto. They came in and came out when they wanted to, protected their friends from any threats, and were as stealthy as ninjas. Misaki looked outside to find Kyuubi following on the right side of the bus. He may have been in stealth mode, but Misaki could definetly see him. Though it was worrying. NAruto only left Kyuubi behind if he was worrited or if she asked. She may have asked this time, but the fact that Naruto was willing to leave him behind worried her. **'Don't worry, the brat can take care of himself.'**

'I know Kyuubi-san but…what if he needs you, and you're with me?' Misaki asked.

**'Kitten, we've been over this before. Naruto can take care of himself, I've trained him ever since we met you, he's above sanin level**, **and if he needs me, I'll channel power to him.'** Kyuubi reassured.

'Okay. When do you think Naruto will come back?' Misaki asked.

**'Two-three weeks tops.' **Kyuubi answered. He frowned when he felt Misaki's mood dampen. **'Don't worry, he'll come back as soon as he can.'**

'Kyuubi, do you think you could take me to Konoha and not tell Naruto?' Misaki asked hesitantly.

**'Kitten…it's not a good idea.' **Kyuubi reasoned. **'There is a reason why Naruto doesn't want you there. I've heard the kit say that to you, I've heard him explain it to you, and I agree. It's not safe, and if something should happen, then it's uncertain to me if the brat and I can protect you.'**

'Why do I always need protected?' Misaki asked annoyed.

**'Because if something should happen to you, the kit would die!' **Kyuubi snapped. **'You're his most important person and his top priority, never underestimate that!'**

'I'm sorry. Naruto's always sticking up for me, but I've never had a chance to stick up for him. Not to mention, I want to know Naruto's home. I want to see that part of his past. And I also want to tell everyone in Konoha they're idiots if they think the fourth's dead and that he's a hero!! It's not fair Kyuubi! I want to be there for him!' Misaki argued.

**'You are there for him. Just at a safe distance.' **Kyuubi replyed.

"Misakachi! We're here!!" Tomoe brought Misaki out of her conversation.

"Oh. Sorry Tomo-chan, I was just thinking." Misaki smiled.

"Well let's get going!" Tomo exclaimed as she pulled Misaki off the bus.

**2hrs **

Misaki sighed as she settled her body into the hotsprings as Tomoe talked her ear off. It was a good break after so much walking and talking with her class. It was fun, but it was exhausting. Not to mention, she was really bored. Tomoe and Kotaro had made it a point not to let her out of their sight, and she wasn't allowed to go exploring. She really wanted to see a black eagle. After she soaked in the water for about 30min, with Tomoe, talking the entire time, she got out of the spring, put on her robe, and headed back to her room. As she tried to fall asleep, she just became more restless. She hadn't talked to Kyuubi since she had that argument with him, and she felt pretty bad. Kyuubi and Naruto were only doing what they thought was best, but it was stil a bit smothering.

**'Kitten.' **Kyuubi got her attention. Turning towards the door that lead to the back side of the hotel, Misaki opened it, and there stood Kyuubi. The demon looked at her patiently, and turned his back to her. **'Get on.' **Putting one of Naruto's t-shirts, a pair of her sweatpants, and slip-on shoes, she hopped off the patio, and climbed onto Kyuubi's back. Wordlessly, she leaned forward, and prepared herself for the rush. **'Hang on, little one.'** Nodding, Misaki looked forward and allowed herself to completely immerse herself in the wind with Kyuubi. After three minutes of riding Kyuubi's back, they came to a stop at the ledge of a cliff. Knowing the procedure for when they maneuvered cliffs, Misaki laid flat on Kyuubi's back, and kept her head down. Confirming that the girl was prepared, Kyuubi leapt down the cliff. After hopping off several ledges down the cliffs, Kyuubi stopped midpoint down the cliff and made sure Misaki was still secure on his back. Confirming this, Kyuubi made one last leap to a flat area, and he stood. **'Kitten.'** Misaki sat up in response.

'Yes Kyuubi?'

**'Look.'** Kyuubi pointed a little upwards towards a small ledge, and Misaki's eyes widened at what she saw. A giant black eagle bored down on her and Kyuubi, spreading its black wings to make itself more glorious, Misaki was stupefied. Kyuubi growled at the bird, and after a small glaring match, the eagle turned around and went back to its business. Looking closer, Misaki gasped at what she saw.

'Kyuubi…she's a mom.' Misaki said.

**'Just watch kitten, you need to see it.' **Kyuubi told her. Misaki watched as the bird gathered her chicks under her, and settled down with them. Suddenly, Kyuubi jumped back. Jerking back into position, she saw why Kyuubi jumped. An even bigger black eagle stood before them, spread its wings, and roared. Kyuubi growled loudly, and bent his head slightly, telling the eagel they weren't a threat, but he wouldn't hesitate to attack if necessary. Understanding, the larger eagle kept his distance and stared at Misaki. Locking eyes with the bird, Misaki felt as though she was looking into a different world, and different answers came to her.

'Kyuubi, I think he wants us to leave now.' Misaki said.

**'I know kitten, we're leaving.' **Kyuubi bowed his head to the eagle and leapt off into the woods. After coming to a halt, he turned to Misaki. **'Do you understand now?'**

'Yeah. I do.' Misaki replied. 'Naruto left me behind because I have to protect what's precious to him, which means keeping me safe. Right?'

'**Exactly.' **Kyuubi nodded. **'Do you wish to go back?' **

'No.' Misaki replied snuggling into Kyuubi's fur. 'You're more comfy than the bed, and Tomoe's not going to come back for the night anyways, he going to sneak into Kotaro-san's room.'

**'You need to hang around better friends.' **Kyuubi replied dryly. He noticed that Misaki could barely keep her eyes opened; sighing, he slowly walked back to the hotel, not wanting the teachers to freak out over the small girl. After five minutes, Misaki fell asleep. After seeing the patio she hopped off previously, he decided that a night of fresh air would be good for them both, and he'd just sneak Misaki in before anyone noticed. Laying down, he shifted Misaki, to where she was laying on his side, rather than his back, having his tails curl around her, to keep her warm. Smiling at his kit's very possible future mate, Kyuubi proceeded to fall asleep. Suddenly, Kyuubi's ears and head shot up, sensing a human coming from up behind them. The forest was dark enough to where a normal human couldn't see Kyuubi, but a human sneaking around this late at night was never good. Keeping himself and Misaki covered with his tails, he awaited the intruder's arrival. When the man came into view, and stood beside the hidden duo, Kyuubi growled heavily. It was a tall young man, most likely in high school, and had an aura Naruto and Kyuubi always made sure to keep an eye out for. It was Oujiro, in a dark ski mask. Checking his pockets, Kyuubi noticed it was a vile of some kind and a cloth; sedatives. He was planning to either abduct Misaki or rape her. Kyuubi wasn't about to let either of those happen.

Snarling loudly at the boy's presence, Oujiro jumped and looked around. Moving Misaki behind him, Kyuubi unveiled himself to Oujiro, teeth and all.

At first Oujiro was stunned, for he had never seen a demon before, but he also realized it could easily be his last if he didn't act fast. Doing what most would do in this situation, he bowed to Kyuubi.

"Great forest demon, I mean you no ill will, please forgive me for disturbing your woods." Oujiro begged.

Kyuubi sneered. **"Why should I forgive a filthy human who tries to force himself on another being's mate?" **Oujiro looked wide-eyed at the fox. **"We demons believe in one life-mate, and should those two mates find each other, under no circumstance, should they be approached. Especially if the female has already rejected you several times. Why would I allow you to damage such a bond?"**

Oujiro growled. "Believe me, this female is still availbile and has not been claimed by this boy!"

**"Yet you planned to force yourself on her when her future mate left?" **Kyuubi wasn't fooled. **"Get out of my sight, disgusting parasite. If I find you in this forest again, I'll rip you to pieces! Now go! And in case you think this is all a dream…" **Without warning, Kyuubi launched himself at Oujiro, and bit him in the thigh. Oujiro gapped, the fox moved so quick, that he didn't see it. It merely laid in its previous spot as if nothing happened. **"Relax. As much as I'd like to see you bleed to death, that wasn't the purpose of my bite. You'll have a scar there from now on, in which will inflict pain upon you, should you ever try this kind of shit again. The more you fight it, the more painful it will become. This is the wrath of a demon in a good mood. Now leave before I turn into a foul mood!" **

Not being needed to be told twice, Oujiro took off, not wanting to die to the demon fox. Satisfied, Kyuubi shifted Misaki back to where she was on his side, and once again, curled his tails around her. As much as he knew how much his kit loved her, he couldn't help but think something like this happened far too often. It was time he talked to Naruto about getting over his self-consciousness and giving Misaki the mark. Stating Misaki will always be his.


	11. Enterance

**Hello people, I'm sorry if you feel like I've been too slow. I got your ideas, and I like a lot of them, and I got inspiration off of some of them, but none of them fit the vibe of the story very well. Anways, in this chapter, the action starts happening, and for those of you are concerned: yes, Naruto will mark Misaki (probably in the next chapter), yes Naruto will go back with Misaki to her world, Misaki will get stronger (but not physically), and yes, I will do a lemon as the finale for this story (but I don't know when that'll be). Also, the fanfic will start to deviate from the anime, as you'll read in this chapter, and if you don't like it, sorry it works better for me that way. I tried to make Misaki's entrance as little cliche as possible, but if you have any better ideas or if you guys want me to completely redo the chapter let me know. Enjoy!!**

'This sucks! I can't believe people become ninjas willingly under these conditions!' Naruto thought as he mindlessly pulled up grass. What he wouldn't give to have his Ipod that he bought in Misaki's world. At times like these, he really needed it. But he can't bring it here, they haven't been invented in his world, and people would be suspicious about the fact that he was able to afford one. In Misaki's world, he had gotten a job as a Jr. martial arts teacher, and it paid a lot, due to the amount of students he had. It took all of his restraint not to remember how cute Misaki looked in the karate gi. Frowning at the thought of the girl, Kyuubi relayed the information of last night to him, including Oujiro. As much as Naruto hated to admint it, he liked the idea of marking Misaki as his own. That meant he and/or Kyuubi could be summoned if the girl ever needed them, it wold give Misaki a more intimidating aura, and it would tell other boys to stay the hell away from her. But there downsides to it, Naruto had tried to mark Misaki before, and he would never forget the frightened look in her eye. She had been terrified, and it wasn't something Naruto wanted to force on her. Not to mention, Nauto had no idea of what consequences there'd be to it. But still, his desire for the girl was growing steadily through the years, and maybe in another few years, he would be ready to mark her, but not now.

"Oi dobe!" Turning to his teammate, he realized that they were done with the mission, the lady's garden was now weed-free. "We're going to the hokage's office for another mission." Nodding at Sasuke's words, Naruto followed his team wordlessly, hoping he'd soon be done for the day.

_**In Misaki's world**_

'Kyuubi, are you sure no one's going to notice I'm gone?' Misaki asked.

**'After the party your peers and teachers had together, I'd be surprised if they notice they're without clothes.' **Kyuubi sighed. **'This is why you need different friends.'**

'They mean well.' Misaki argued weakly. 'Where are we going anyway?' Misaki asked looking around the forest as Kyuubi walked. She had been riding on his back for the past half hour, and Misaki was wondering where they were going.

**'Nowhere specific, just out for a stroll. Is there anywhere you want to go?' **The demon fox asked.

'Not really.' Misaki answered.

_**Somewhere in Naruto's world**_

"Hey Itachi, would you say that our leader has some of the stupidest ideas ever?" Kisame asked. The two akatsuki ninjas traveled in a remote woods neaer the Land of the Rain, and finally stopped at a clearing.

"A task is a task, Kisame, the more one argues, the more it drags on." Itachi replied dully.

"Is this even going to work?" Kisame frowned.

"Most likely not, considering it's a jutsu still in the development stage." The older Uchiha replied.

"What's this supposed to do anyway?" Kisame asked.

"According to our leader, it will supposedly summon any of the tailed demons that have either no vessel, or have been separated from its vessel." Itachi montoned. "It's not likely to work, but we have our orders."

"Fine." The shark man sighed. "So how do we set it up?"

"Our leader said to burn this drawing, and make the dog hand sign. Nothing more." Itachi pulled out the sheets with an odd symbol on it, burned it, and he and his partner made the appropriate handsigns. Now all they had to do was wait.

_**In Misaki's world**_

** 'AAUGH!' **Kyuubi fell over, causing Misaki to fall off.

"Kyuubi-san!" Misaki rushed over to the fallen demon. She noticed immediately, he was starting to disingrate. "What's happening Kyuubi-san?!"

Kyuubi managed to open an eye and look at the frightened girl. He knew what this was, he just didn't think that bastard would be able to pull it off. It was the same summoning seal the fourth used to captre his family, and the very same seal that caused Kyuubi to go insane that night. Not knowing what this meant for Naruto, he decided it was best Misaki went with him. **'I don't know! Just grab onto me, and don't let go!!' **

Misaki did as she was told, she buried herself deep in Kyuubi's fur, terrified to let go. Noticing that she was starting to dissipate as well, Misaki closed her eyes, and blacked out.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto froze on the spot as an enemy ninja came out him, he ignored Kakashi and his team's sneering comments about him being a scardy cat, he even ignored the client Tazuna, who obviously lied to them about this being a c-ranked mission. The only thing he felt was sheering pain. He knew that Kyuubi felt it as well, but when Naruto sensed Kyuubi _and _Misaki's presence in his world, all thoughts of his cover dropped.

He pushed Kakashi's hands off, and made a couple of handsigns. Before any of his team could speak, all were trapped in a high-level genjutsu made by Naruto. The young ninja didn't have time for a fight; he had to find Misaki and Kyuubi!

_**With Misaki and Kyuubi**_

Itachi and Kisame stared stupefied at the sight before them. For they never have seen a fox demon, that pissed off in their entire lives. Not only was this a pissed fox, but it was the most powerful of the foxes as well. But what really got them was the tiny girl hiding behind Kyuubi, and the fact that Kyuubi's tails kept the girl almost invisible. Sensing death if they didn't get out soon, Itachi approached the demon.

"You are Kyuubi I assume?" Itachi found this all confusing. Didn't their leader seal him inside his son twelve or thirteen years ago? Why was it out? Was it really the same demon? The only response Itachi got, was Kyuubi's tail whacking him, cutting off his arm in the process. Turning to the other offender, Kyuubi had one of his tails do an uppercut on the man, effectly killing, and breaking Kisame's neck. Whether or not the two men would live, did not concern the fox.

**'Misaki…?' **Kyuubi asked gently.

"I'm fine, really Kyuubi…" Misaki's voice was shaking, it was obviously a lie. Kyuubi didn't blame her, he was still in shock too. Kyuubi truly wished the girl hadn't seen that, but in the ninja world, one rule applied: kill or be killed. Knowing that they had released a large amount of energy, Kyuubi knew it wouldn't be long before other ninjas would come snooping.

"Kyuubi! Misaki!!" Both turning to the familiar presence, both sighed with relief. Jumping off Kyuubi's back, Misaki ran and embraced Naruto crying. She sobbed loudly, and Naruto said soft nothings to calm her down. As he did this, Kyuubi relayed the events that had just occurred, telling the boy, his father was back. Naruto growled at his own stupidity, if the fourth hokage had spent so long setting up his plan, then he should've known, that he was keeping an eye out for potential threats to his plan. As far as Naruto was concerned, Arashi had to die.

"Naruto…is this your home world?" Misaki asked quietly.

Nodding, pulling her closer to him, he replied, "Yeah…it is." Suddenly, Naruto pulled himself away from Misaki, spun himself around, so she was behind him, and caught three nin-needles in left hand. Facing his next opponent, he cursed. It was a blue-haired woman, and a blonde hair man, both in akatsuki uniforms.

"Heh…this is a surprise Konan-chan!" The male said. "Who would've thought that Kyuubi got free on his own?!"

"The demon isn't free." The woman called Konan replied. "The boy merely found a way to loosen the seal, so that the fox can be temporaily released. As for the girl though…" She observed the boy's reaction. He hid Misaki with his body the best he could, but since they had already seen her face, the situation couldn't get much worse anyways. Notcing the fox was about to kill the both of them, Konan spoke up.

"We are members of the elite group, The Akatsuki." She spoke.

"We know who you are." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Then you must know the situation you're in." She replied. Naruto glared darkly at her. "It's obvious to us that you've been keeping many things from your village, as well as your team. For good reason of course. Konoha is a very paranoid society, if they found out the demon vessel was this powerful, could release the demon whenever he wanted, and found a lover." Her stare landed on Misaki. "They'd confine you, and use her to manipulate you as a superweapon. Or maybe they'd play with her a bit, most Konoha anbu's like girls that young after all. Then of course, they'd probab;y want you without sanity, so they'd just kill her."

Clenching his fists, Naruto managed speak. "Did Arashi tell you this?"

She smirked. "You certainly inherited your father's perception, yes, he did. And as you've already guessed, he saw you that night, when you first entered the portal."

"Then he told you, you and your partner were going to die, correct?" Naruto asked calmly.

"What?" She and the man were now fearful. Their leader had told them, that all they had to do was blackmail the kid with the girl, and he'd do whatever they wanted.

"I knew at a very young age, my father was watching me. Kyuubi told me the truth of that night on my second birthday, when he saved me from a mob beating. It was also the first day I met Kyuubi and became aware of it. Arashi knows my patience better than almost anyone, so he knew he sent you to graves. Anyways, I decided to test what his range of sight was. I knew Konoha was his domain, but when I went about 8 miles outside of Konoha territory, then his sight faltered. Arashi's one weakness is that he plays it safe, and that means, when something doesn't go according to plan, it throws him off. I knew he'd try using this stupid summoning spell, but all it did was mark himself, and the two summoners for death." Kyuubi told me that in ten years, he'd try to force-summon Kyuubi in order save his own life, because that night, when Kyuubi was sealed in me, he killed my mother, not himself." Gasps were heard from the two Akatsuki members. "But unfortunately for him, the Death God didn't like what he did, so he gave Arashi sixteen years left to live. So in return for your miserable lives, I ask this." Naruto glared at him.

"W-what's that?" Deidara asked shakily.

"Tell Arashi I'll face him when I'm sixteen, not one day sooner. And also tell him, if he _ever _gets my friend here, involved again…the Death God will summon him for an early sentence. I don't care if you idiots want the tailed demons or not, it's gonna fail. I can already tell that. And to make sure there are no misunderstandings…" Naruto threw the three nin-needles back at Konan, puncturing her left eye, and her jugular. Falling down on her face, the needles pierced right through the vitals in her neck, in a couple of minutes, she'd be dead. Looking at his fallen comrade, Deidara looked at Naruto fearfully. "Go. You're not stupid enough to tell anyone else what you saw, and I need someone to deliver my message. Also…until that fateful battle comes, you guys don't touch the other vessels or tailed demons either." Noticing the man was frozen with fear on the spot. Naruto took out his own nin-needle and launched it, getting a clean cut on Deidara's left cheek. Breaking out of his trance, Deidara nodded hastily and took off.

Sighing he turned to Misaki. She gave him a brave smile, but it was nothing short of shock. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Nodding, Misaki replied. "So that was the Akatsuki you and Kyuubi told me about? The one that the Fourth Hokage leads?" She frowned.

**'The very one.' **Kyuubi nodded with a forlorn look. **'Kit!'**

"Shit! What now!" He turned around and went white almost. It was the Konoha anbu black-op.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The captain said.

Moving Misaki behind Kyuubi, while the fox made sure to grow a more threatening size, he waited for Naruto's response. "Yes?"

"It would be best for all of you to come with us. Please give us your weapons, scrolls, or whatever other supplies you have on you. And miss…" Turning his attention to the frightened girl. "If you would please-" Reaching out his hand to gesture the girl to come forward, Naruto cut off his hand, with his own. Stunned, the squad took out various weapons. The captain waved his remaining hand to stop them. "Do not be fools, we are no match for this boy."

"I'll go with you and without hassle. But on three conditions." Naruto said evenly. "One: the girl stays with me and Kyuubi, and is never without either of us. Two: if any attempt on this girl's life is actually brought out, Kyuubi and I will destroy Konoha with one blow. Three: I want to meet with Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata before I meet with the Hokage, or anyone from Konoha. Neither of them are to be harassed or judged before or after this meeting, or Gaara has my full permission to take out Konoha as well. And you are also to listen to his and Hyuuga-san's conditions as well. I'd relay this message to Konoha before you take us back."

"Understood." The man nodded. "We will adhere to these requests completely." Knowing that there was no possible way to stop the boy from rampaging, they had to trust that the boy would keep his word.

Nodding in approval, Naruto walked to Misaki and Kyuubi, and turned to the men. "Let's go then."


	12. Discussions

**Hey guys! This is kind of a lame chapter, but it provides the necassary drama I need to the story. I've thought about deleting it, so let me know your opinion of it after you read it! Like I said, this splits off from the anime now, and Gaara/Hinata is one of my favorite couples. Happy Reading!  
**

Misaki shifted nervously as the anbu guards glared at her and Kyuubi. With Kyuubi glaring back at them, it couldn't have made the situation any more awkward. Suddenly, the door opened, and a short-indigo-hair girl walked in. She wore a light zip-up jacket and black capris. Misaki noticed the girl had no pupils, and briefly wondered if she was blind. The girl turned to the anbu guards. "Could you please leave us alone?" The guards looked hesitant for a moment, but a red headed boy entered soon after her, after glaring at the guards briefly, the guards ran out of the room. "That was kind of mean Gaa-kun." The girl giggled.

"It's not like they didn't deserve it." He grumbled. He turned his attention to the girl, curled up to the nine-tail fox. Looking back at indigo girl, she nodded, and both approached them. Notcing that Kyuubi felt calm in their presence, Misaki releaxed as well. Offering the girl a slight smile, he said. "Hello, my name is Sabaku no Gaara, please call me Gaara." Misaki smiled back in response.

"And I am Hyuuga Hinata, it is pleasing to meet Suzuhara-san." Hinata extended her hand to a surprised Misaki.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked nervously.

"Naruto told us about you, and the idiot dragged us over here for an emergency meeting. Apparantly, the Fourth Hokage-bastard finally blew Naruto's cover. The man's getting desperate about something." Gaara explained.

Blinking, Misaki asked. "You guys knew? How long of you known about me and Naruto?"

"We've known for about four years now." Hinata answered. Noticing the girl was starting to get upset with her blonde friend, Hinata quickly interjected. "Gaara and I saw Naruto come out of the portal a couple years ago, after sensing us, Gaara and Naruto had a short fight, intending to kill Gaara." Misaki gasped. Hinata continued. "We saw his secret that could've revealed you to Konoha, his fear was understandable. But after Gaara had managed to constrain Naruto in his sand, we promised Naruto we would never tell anyone his secret, if he would never tell ours."

"…What was your secret?" Misaki asked quietly.

Both looked away from each other blushing, but Gaara managed to continue. "Hinata can tell you that after I leave the room, to this day, I still find it embarrassing. How Sabaku's instincts took control of me like that…"

**'From what the raccoon told me you were quite good, is this true Hyuuga?'** Kyuubi smirked. Blushing bright red, Misaki got a pretty good idea of what happened, but was it possible when you're that young?

Glaring, Gaara replied, "Shut it, damn fox." Turning to the still-incomrtable girl, Gaara said, "We are friends of Naruto, and as Naruto's future mate, you are a friend of ours."

"We'll take care of you, and help protect you, when Naruto-san and Kyuubi-san need help." Hinata said sitting down beside her. Looking to Gaara, she signaled him to leave. Nodding, Gaara gave one last smile to Misaki, and left to find Naruto, leaving the girls and Kyuubi alone.

After a few moments of silence, Hinata spoke up. "Are you angry with Naruto-san?"

"…I can't help but be a little angry…but I don't know why." Misaki replied.

"Because it's natural." Hinata smiled gently. "You feel like Naruto's kept a whole world from you, and now you're experiencing why. It wasn't your fault of coming here Suzuhara-san, but your anger is rooted to Naruto-san because of the weakness you fear he sees. You want him desperately to acknowledge you has someone who can defend herself, and fight alongside him, rather than hide behind him."

Turning to the girl, stunned. "H-How'd you know?"

"Because Gaara-kun was like that with me at first." Hinata answered. "I met Gaara when I was very young, on my third birthday infact, he was the only one at the party besides Neji-niisan who smiled at me. He and his siblings stayed the night at our house, but tradegy almost struck. A man broke into my room and kidnapped me, Gaara stopped and killed him. Unfortunatly, the people of the Hyuuga clan and his siblings called Gaara-kun a murderer because that ninja was from the Land of Lightning. The war between Konoha and the Land of Lightning had just ended, there was even a festival to celebrate. Due to the delicate nature of this, no one wanted to stand by Gaara. But I did." Misaki's eyes widened at this. "I stuck by him, no matter what people said about him. Would you believe me if I said I used to be so shy, that I didn't speak regularly?" Misaki nodded. "Well it's true. I used to be terrified of everything until I met Gaara, for some reason, I couldn't keep my mouth shut when it came to him."

Misaki was glad that this was turning out to be a good story after what she had been through so far in this world. "So Gaara-san's your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé actually." Hinata replied. Misaki fell over. How could they be engaged that young. "We're not marrying until we're older of course, but the idea of Gaara-kun as my husband makes me very happy."

"Are families normally okay with arranged marriages?" Misaki had seen it a couple of times in her world, but they always ended in disaster. At this, Hinata's eyes turned slightly downcat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

Raising a hand to stop her, Hinata continued. "It's fine. Konoha is very traditional and not very modern, so arranged marriages are actually quite common here. But it's rather extreme in my family, because we're the oldest clan in Konoha." Misaki gaped for a second. "But in order for me to be with Gaara, I was eventually disbanded from the Hyuuga clan."

**_PAST_**

_Nine-year-old Hinata and Gaara bravely walked down the hall of the Hyuuga council room, where her father and the Hyuuga elders awaited her. After two minutes of walking, they came across to room smilar to a court room, just darker and more depressing. In the judge's place stood Hiashi, tall and smug, and behind him stoof the Hyuuga elders, glaring down on her. With Gaara holding her hand, Hinata glared right back at them, and with the help of Gaara's stare, the elders looked away in submission. On the jury side, sat Hanabi and Neji, loking nervously at the pair._

_ "Hinata." Hiashi spoke, trying to once again, intimidate his daughter._

_ "Yes sir?" Hinata replied curtly._

_ "I asked you to come here alone, your friend will have to wait outside." He motioned for Gaara to leave._

_ Both children looked at him briefly, and then back at each other. "Do you want to go get ramen?" Hinata asked. Completely shocking the group of people, aside from Gaara._

_ "Sure. It's too crowded in here anyways." He said coldly to Hiashi, and the two children began to leave._

_ "STAY!" Hiashi roared. _

_ Turning back to him, Hinata asked. "Yes?"_

_ "What do you think your doing?!" Hiashi demanded._

_ "Getting ramen, we're hungry. Since you cooked meat tonight, I didn't eat anything, so I'm hungry. It's as simple as that." Hiashi seethed. The desert boy truly rubbed off on her. "What business do you have with me, sir?"_

_ "Call me father." Hiashi seethed._

_ "Only when you deserve to be called one." Hinata replied, her expression not changing._

_ "What?" He growled out._

_ "Before Gaara arrived, you beat me, called me worthless, and at several points, tried to touch me inappropraitly due to how much I look like my mother. I managed to escape because I told you other people were coming. Indicating that you knew what you were doing was wrong, and that you do have an unnatural attraction towards children." Hinata replied. "Don't call yourself a parent in front of me."_

_ "Look here, brat!" Hiashi snapped. He then smiled cruelly. "I called you down to tell you about your arranged marriage."Notcing Gaara's sand rearing, Hinata squeezed his hand tighter. "His name is Taihen Monoshun, he's twenty, and powerful lord of the moon country. You will depart-"_

_ "She's not going." Gaara said simply. All eyes landed on him. "She either stays here or goes with me."_

_ Hiashi was momentarily stunned, but then grinned. "Well Hinata? Surely you wouldn't adondon-"_

_ "When do we leave Gaara-kun?" Hinata decided before Hiashi finished._

_ The elders roared. "How could you?!"_

_ Hinata raised her hand to silence them, and turned to her cousin and sister. She gave them a reassuring smile. "I leave the heiress title Neji-niisan, he is far better suited for it anyways. In doing so…" She placed her hands in a specific handsign. Hiashi and the elders recognized it immediately and moved to stop her, Gaara's sand held them back. "I destroy the curse mark!" After a loud scream from Neji, his mark was gone. After taking in everyone's astonishment, Hinata spoke again. "A powerful family should only have the respect of a powerful family, when that family actually treats others of respect themselves. After finding the Hyuuga history book, I figured out how to remove the curse mark. I tested it on a couple of people from the Branch family already, and with my final parting gift, I leave this family to you nii-san." She waved, and Gaara's sand engulfed them both. Never to be seen by the dreaded family again._

_**A few hours later**_

_Hinata was exploring the woods one last time, and wanted to show Gaara her favorite spot before she completely left Konoha. Upon reaching their destination, Gaara and Hinata smiled in amazement. You wouldn't know they were eight from what they just did a few hours ago. Walking out into the water's edge, the water illuminated her pale skin. Suddenly feeling being pulled to another body, she turned around and smiled at Gaara. But she noticed something different. His eyes were slightly, red, and mouth was now covering a pair of hangs. Eyes shining, Hinata knew what was coming._

_ "May I mark you Hinata?" Gaara asked turning her to him. His lips over neck._

_ Ever since Gaara had told her about this when they were four, she wanted to be his mate, and those feelings had only grown stronger. But he kept insisting they were too young. Hinata guessed today had shocked Gaara, to where he was willing accelerate the date. "Please do Gaa-chan." Without further notice, Gaara's fangs sunk into Hinata's neck, her moan was drowned in the pleasure of that night._

"And when we were about to make love, Naruto appeared out of the lake. All of us were shocked to say the least. I've been living with Gaara in the Sand village ever since." Hinata finished smiling. To say Misaki's face was priceless was an understatement.

"A-Are you s-sure it's okay to do something like that, that young?!" She stammered.

"My family was going to make me sleep with a 30yr old man for political gain when I was merely eight." Hinata frowned.

"O-Oh r-right." Misaki sputtered. 'I guess that's political marriage in a nutshell.'

"Suzuhara-san…" Misaki turned to her. "Naruto-san and Gaara-kun both wanted me to talk to you about the mate mark. I'm sure Kyuubi-san shares the same sentiments." Turning to Kyuubi, she asked. "Please make sure no one comes in." The fox nodded. Without any warning. Hinata took off her jacket, and her sleeveless shirt, leaving her in her undershirt (remember people, she's living in a desert, she'd die in her normal coat). Misaki couldn't help but admire Hinata's curves, she was a stick compared to her. Hinata was thin, yet had all the desirable parts a male wanted. Smiling at the girl's embarrassment, Hinata pointed to a large black spiral with a star incasing it, on the jugular point of her neck. Misaki stared; it went all the way down to her shoulder. "It's the mark of Gaara-san and Sabaku-san, stating that I belong to Gaara-kun and no one else. It turns red when I'm in danger, alerting Gaara where I am, allowing him to teleport instatnyl, turns blue when I'm sad or depressed, and he's at my side in a second."

"So you and Gaara-san have a telepathic link?" Misaki asked.

Hinata nodded, glad the girl understood. "The mark works both ways, I can tell when he;s in trouble, when he's sad, and what he's thinking. The stronger our bond is, the stronger the mark's effects are."

"Will it always be there?" Misaki asked.

"Until we turn sixteen, I'm afraid so." Hinata explained. "When a human turns sixteen, our hormones level are at the peak, inducing the best times to become permanent mates. You see, even if Gaara had succeeded in having sex with me when we were eight, he had only would've done it following Sabaku's instincts, so when Gaara follows his own instincts in the same act, only then will the mark will settle."

"I see." Misaki replied, still a bit confused. "But what does this have to do with me and Naruto?"

"…According to Kyuubi-san, you and Naruto-san desire each other as mates, and I want to explain how the mate mark works, since you are, like me, a human and a girl." Hinata said carefully.

"WHAT??!!" Misaki practically shouted.

"Please keep your voice down." Hinata knelt down beside her. "It's nothing bad, and demon boys make the best lovers." She winked.

"L-Lovers?!" Misaki squeaked.

"Yes. Suzuhara-san, please be calm about this. I don't mean to be rude, but this concept obviously isn't new to you, and you've desired Naruto-san for quite a long time." Hinata scolded. After receiving an ashamed nod from Misaki, Hinata continued. "As you know, Naruto-san is a demon vessel, who has already infused himself with Kyuubi-san's chakra before, so he follows a different courting system than humans do. Demons find their destined mate and mark them, while humans must offer gifts. Don't get me wrong, you may still have a normal wedding and such, but Naruto's way of proposing is quite different. When Naruto marks you, you become his, there's no other way to put it. After he marks you, he'll protect you with his life, and love you with his heart, but in this, you have to be careful. In this new level of affection, comes new aggression. However, there are also some perks in it for you as well, with that mark, you gain Kyuubi's power as well. That mark symbolizes you as his equal, not his property, so you have right to Kyuubi's chakra as well. Even with this new power, Naruto will most likely beat or threaten any male that approaches you, no matter the relation to you at first, and he will not leave your side for the first few weeks, unless if it's the washroom. The mark is a wonderful, beautiful thing, but only when the time is right. Do you still wish to become Naruto's mate?"

Blushing seven different shades of red by now, Misaki nodded. "When do I know I'm ready? How do I know I want this?"

Smiling softly. "You'll just know, its instinct, as a woman to know what you want from a man. As for your second question, do you like lying in Naruto-san's arms, do you like him blushing at things you do, do you want him to stay with you forever?"

Misaki was silent for a moment, and then quietly said, "Yes. I want it to be Naruto, and no one else!" But then thought of something. "If I were to get marked by Naruto now, does that mean we absolutely have to have-"

**'Miss Hyuuga was exaggerating. I can keep the kit's sex drive under control, all the mark does is activates puberty early. The best sex you'll ever have, if you have sex when you're first marked, but I honestly don't want to see you or the kit do it yet. I'll allow the bite, but no bedding until marriage!' **Kyuubi replied, earning himself a glare from the Hyuuga. **'What, like you're one to talk about this?'**

"Anyways, Suzuhara-san, I'm sure you and Naruto-san will make the right decision, so take life in stride before that happens. I assume, you have a lot to ask about Konoha?" Hinata asked.

Smiling, Misaki nodded. "Oh yeah! But I have one more thing to ask." Hinata nodded, signaling her to continue. "I want to stand beside Naruto in a fight, not behind him, and I want to face whatever's coming with him. Will that mark give me the strength to do so?"

'Her confidence rose…just like how mine did with Gaara.' Hinata smiled, and said. "Most definitely."

**With Gaara and Naruto**

Opening his eyes, Gaara turned to Naruto. "Hinata's done speaking to Misaki about the mark."

"Hmmm." Naruto replied. Both ninjas laid on the roof top, with their girls in the room below them, enjoying the tranquility before all hell broke loose. "Thank God for Hinata."

Raising an eyebrow at his friend's groan, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to talk to Misaki about that. It's a girl-to-girl talk." Naruto replied. "Looks like my secret's out huh?"

"…You could always live with me and Hinata in the sand." Gaara offered.

"Thanks for the offer Gaara, but I promised Misaki that I'd leave here as soon as possible, when I could." Naruto replied.

"What of Arashi?" Gaara asked carefully.

"I'm facing him the day I turn sixteen." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"So are you going to go through with it?" Gaara asked patiently.

Looking at him, Naruto grunted, "With what?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Marking Misaki and fighting Arashi."

"Figthing Arashi's easy, I don't want to think about the other one." Naruto turned on his side, facing away from Gaara.

"Either you do it, or she'll be claimed by someone else. At least do it for the security benefit, every Konoha-nin wishes to kill that girl, the mate mark would be the best for protection. Not only will it tell you and Kyuubi exactly where she is, but it will also give her access to your chakra. It's best you do it." Gaara reasoned.

"…I don't want to push her into anything. She barely talks about that. Besides, what if she doesn't want me that way?" Naruto couldn't argue with the appeal of Gaara's argument, but the idea of placing that mark on Misaki made Naruto both excited and guilty at the same time.

"I wouldn't worry." Naruto turned back to Gaara. "Misaki just agreed to it. According to what Hinata's telling me, Misaki wants the mark, in that, she wants to be your equal."

"What do you mean my equal?" Naruto growled.

"She wants to stand besides you during the storm, not locked away in a safe cabin." Gaara responded.

"I'll think about it." Naruto replied standing up. "Take care of the girls, I have to go to the meeting with the Hokage and everyone else official." Suddenly, Hinata and Misaki appeared in front of him. Looking to Hinata, she shook her head and gave Naruto an encouraging nod.

"I'm going with you. If you're going to mark me as yours, then I get to mark you as mine! And that means we fight battles together!!" Misaki said firmly, stretching her arms and legs out to try and stop him from passing. Looking at her stunned. Naruto smiled and sighed. Making a handsign, Naruto whispered a summoning, calling Kyuubi back to the seal. A soft glowing emited from Naruto, and after Kyuubi was back in, Naruto smiled at Misaki. Smiling back, Misaki reached her hand out her Naruto. Gladly accepting it, Naruto positioned Misaki on his back. Turning back to Hinata and Gaara, he smiled. "It was nice meeting you Hyuuga-san!" Misaki waved goodbye.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto bowed his head slightly. Nodding at his friend, Hinata waved happily, and soon, both were engulfed by Gaara's sand. Turning around, Naruto made sure Misaki was secure on his back, and jumped to the Hokage's office. Ready to face anything, with the girl he loved.


	13. Explanations

**Hello everyone! This is kind of a heart-to-heart chapter btwn Naruto and Misaki, and I like I said, this story has a really different take than the anime. I personally hate Naruto's father, the guy's a dick for what he did to son, just putting that our there. Anyways, I posted this chapter because I'm trying to make the next chapter (where everyone confronts Naruto) as awesome as possible. I'm just not sure how to to do it, there's an art that just has to be followed. I really don't want to seperate Naruto and Misaki for the next chapter (people confront them individaully), but it sounds like it would make the chapter a lot stronger. What do you think? What do you guys want to see in the next chapter?**

Ever since her talk with Hinata, Misaki felt a lot braver, and she was going to do whatever she had to in order to make sure Naruto wasn't alone. But that didn't mean the girl wasn't nervous, Naruto held her hand in his tightly, reassuring the girl he wasn't going to leave her behind, or make her leave this room. As they sat on the floor waiting, there were no words between them, just understanding. Naruto turned to Misaki when he sure no one was eavesdropping, even going to extent of putting up a genjutsu. Noticing the flow of chakra from her friend, Misaki turned to him.

"I told you a lot about my past, but I never told you about my family." Naruto said before she said anything. "Kazama Arashi, or Kazama Minato, is indeed my biological father, the man who sealed Kyuubi inside me, the man who brought Kyuubi to Konoha, the man who killed the Uchiha clan and framed Itachi, the man who framed Orochimaru, and the man who wants me dead. I don't know when he developed his hunger for power, but his absolute goal is to become a God in this world. And all I know is that it started a little after Jiraya-san, or Pervy Sage, started to train him and his team. That blue-haired woman I killed was a former member of that very team. Anyways, he was a genius, and put on the façade of being a loyal, concerned, Konoha-nin, but in reality, he was as worse as Orochimaru. As he worked through the ranks, gaining everyone's trust, he naturally got his name in to be the next Hokage, and with this trust, came access. He gained permission to study different scrolls and jutsus from different clans, vaults, but when he came across the legend of the tailed-demons, he knew what he wanted. He had been developing a departing plan for years, but he didn't realize it'd be so easy. As you can guess, Orochimaru wasn't exactly well-liked among Konoha citizens, the council outright detested him. Using this as an opportunity, Arashi gained Orochimaru's trust and started assisting on the illegal experiments he was doing. Arashi was responsible for luring most of the children into Orochimaru's lair. Then eventually, he met my mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto took out a picture and showed it to Misaki.

Misaki gapped. This woman had ruby-red hair, piericing emerald eyes, and a super-model figure. "She's gorgeous!"

Smiling, Naruto handed the picture to her and continued. "It's the only picture I have of her, so be careful with it." He smiled as the girl nodded. "After he met my mother, they had sex, and of course, had me. Whether or not Arashi loved her is up for debate, but I seriously doubt it."

"Why is that?" Misaki asked sadly.

"He probably would've used a different baby if he hadn't impregnated her, but it worked out better for him in the long run. His plan was indeed to get her pregnant with me; he even used a fertilization jutsu to insure it. But he did it exactly nine months before Kyuubi appeared. With the village council worrying about Orochimaru stealing village secrets, and as well as using him as a scapegoat, no one noticed what Arashi planned. So, using the same seal he used to bring you and Kyuubi into this world, he pinned down Kyuubi's mate and slaughtered her, while she was pregnant with his kits." Naruto paused and checked Misaki's state. Swallowing some of the vomit, she nodded at Naruto to continue. "Kyuubi flew into a rage, and followed Arashi into Konoha, killing many, destroying everything in its path. Inducing labor on my mother, I was born that night, and Kyuubi was sealed in me, using that forbidden jutsu that is now long-forgotten. To do this jutsu, he had to make a sacrifice, and you can guess who it was, since Arashi and I are still here."

"It was your mother?" Misaki asked, no longer able to hold her tears.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto squeezed her hand tighter and continued. "The village thought, and still thinks, my mother died of childbirth, and hat Arashi died using that jutsu, Kyuubi told me the truth when I was two or three. And you want to know the funniest part?" Misaki had his attention. "He told the village to look at me with respect, as a hero, when he knew the people's ignorance would overcloud their judgement."

"…You told me about the Akatsuki, but there's more to that as well, isn't there?" Misaki asked.

Nodding, Naruto continued. "Two years after Arashi left, the Akatsuki made their first appearance, that's how long it took to start up the organization. I feel the most sorrow for Uchiha Itachi. I have an immense amount of respect for him. When Arashi recruited him at first, Itachi rejected naturally. But when the second letter came in, Itachi was forced to make a terrible choice, either his family dies or his little brother dies."

"I-It's too cruel." Misaki hiccupped.

"I know." Naruto replied. "While Itachi was away on his last mission, Arashi came in, disguised as Itachi and slaughtered the Uchiha clan. When Itachi came home, he was shocked, repulsed, and heartbroken, and Arashi told him, that he could either welcome Sasuke come, or Itachi could do it himself. Itachi naturally chose the second one. I never felt more ashamed to be associated with Konoha, an innocent man was lynched for a crime, if a little investigation, went into it, that could've easily been avoided."

"Itachi-san's going to be all right, right?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Yeah. He is." Naruto smiled. Then he pulled Misaki into his lap and held her close. "When Arashi killed my mother, the Death God told Arashi that he had broken his law, 'A shinobi cannot sacrifice the mother of a child'. So the Death God gave him sixteen years to live, and as that date grows nearer, Arashi must feel himself losing to the Abyss. However, Arashi found a loophole in the contract."

Misaki was afraid to ask, but she did anyways. "What was that?"

"If he managed to kill me in a one-on-one fight on my sixteenth birthday, then I take his place as the sacrifice, and he gains control over Kyuubi." Naruto finished.

Pulling away to look at him, Misaki shrieked, "What?!"

Pulling her back down, Naruto shushed her. "It's not something I control, I've been aware of this almost my whole life, and to be honest, I was about ready to just go to him prematurely. But then I met you." Misaki's eyes widened. "I swear to you that I won't die in that fight and I'll come back to you. As corny as this sounds, you're my reason to exist, I'm not letting anything happen to you. This is why I didn't bring you here sooner."

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"I thought if I told you all this, you'd not only leave, but you'd also be in danger, and I didn't want you to get involved in this." Naruto answered. Naruto continued before Misaki could protest. "But if you're going to be my mate, then I need to start getting used to telling you absolutely everything, including the bad stuff, like this."

"I want to know all of it." Looking down at Misaki, he couldn't help but smile. She gave him the most determined, bravest look she could muster, and he knew she meant every bit of it. Smiling, he undid the genjutsu, and placed Misaki back in her spot. The door opened, ugly business was about to begin.


	14. What'cha say

**Hey guys, sorry it took me awhile on this one. Naruto finally marks Misaki in this one!! But I'm gonna end it soon, there will be two-three chpters left, three at most, and then the fic will be complete. After this, there will be a trasitory chapter, where Shippuden starts, and everyone's preparing to face the Akatsuki. I decided to keep Sasuke here, because I just don't want write any more than I have to. Anyways, enjoy! Oh yes, any requests about how you want to see it end? I have a pretty good idea, but I'd like your input as well.**

Seeing the door open, many people filed into the room. The Konoha elders, Hyuuga Hiashi, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Aburai, and surprisingly, the rookie eight (Hinata's with Gaara). Naruto glared at the elder Hyuuga, demanding to know what business this man had here.

Sensing this, the Third Hokage spoke. "Rest assured, we are all here to come to an understanding Naruto-kun, no one here has any ill-will towards you, just potent curiosity."

"Then Neji can relay the message to his uncle, otherwise, have him leave." Naruto said unmoving.

"Naruto-kun, please don't make this difficult." The old man sighed.

"You heard him." Everyone turned to the girl beside Naruto, who was now staring straight into Hiashi's eyes. "If Naruto wants him to leave, then make him leave, it's the least you can do for him."

"Miss I don't think you understand-"

"No. You don't understand." Misaki cut him off. "Naruto can choose to leave here anytime he wants, yet he's here because you all care enough about him to hear him out. So if Naruto doesn't trust this man, neither do I!"

Hiashi stepped forward, Naruto did the same. Stopping short of the boy, Naruto glared at the man, "Get out on your own in one piece, or by force in pieces." Turning to the Third, he continues. "Although I understand the political discrepancies here, under no circumstances will I allow this man near my friend. Neji, either escort your uncle out, or I'll do it for you." Sensing that Naruto was serious, Sarutobi made a couple of anbu escort him out, with Hiashi kicking and screaming of course. Nodding at the wise decision, Naruto said. "Thank you."

"Naruto…" Iruka decided to spek next. "How long has this been going on?"

"Which part?" Naruto asked.

"All of it!" The teacher exclaimed. "How long has it been since you discovered how to release Kyuubi, what level of ninja are you actually at, and the the hell is that girl?!" Iruka pointed at Misaki.

"My name's Misaki sir." Misaki spoke up. "Suzuhara Misaki, and I am Naruto's best friend of eight years!" Misaki desperately wanted to say mate, but she could tell by the look Naruto was giving her, that it was a bad idea. Everyone was shocked by the number, wondering if the two kids had really known each other that long.

Puffing his pipe, the Hokage spoke again. "I see. It seems as though you've done a good job looking out for Naruto-kun, Misaki-san, thank you very much for doing so."

"He's my friend. Of course I'd do it!" Misaki stated firmly.

"Get on with this, old man." Naruto said annoyed. "I know this is gonna take awhile, but I don't want to be here all day."

Puffing his pipe, the man said, "I suppose there's no method pf persuasion that I can use to convince you that your friend shouldn't be here?"

"You'd be correct, Misaki stays in here with me. Whatever you have to say to me, say to her as well." Naruto replied curtly.

"If you insist." The Hokage replied. "Going back to the points Iruka made, do you mind if I make the guess that we don't know the real Naruto at all?"

"That'd be correct." Naruto nodded.

"Then please introduce us to the real you." The Hokage continued.

"Then have Pervy Sage and the Old Hag to come out from hiding, I don't like high-level ninjas like that in places where I can't see them." Naruto glared. Everyone's eyes widened at the statement. And sure enough, the sannins revealed themselves, but didn't say anything to the boy. Nodding in approval, Naruto continued. "The real me is nothing you know, nothing you're familiar with, and truthfully, would like nothing to do with any of you."

"Why?" Iruka demanded.

"Because then I'd be forced to kill all of you." Naruto replied indifferently. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I give a crap whether any of you are dead or alive, I just don't want to waste my time or energy on such a pitiful thing. The reality is, if you guys know the real me, I think the adults in the room would find themselves embarrassed, foolish, and would enforce a silence rule that made a boy's life miserable from day one." Everyone except the rookie eight paled at what Naruto said. Misaki looked to Naruto, noticing his chakra was emitting a rather large amount of killing intent. Noticing Misaki's look, Naruto calmed down a little, but continued angrily. "Tell me old man, did you honestly think I didn't know, or at the very least I wouldn't find out?" The Hokage dropped his pipe out of his mouth. "If so, you're an idiot. Just how long did you want to pretend the problem didn't exsist anymore, or just how long did you think everyone could feign ignorance. And here's a question to the people my age in this room." Making sure, he had the rookie eight's attention. "Didn't each of you find it strange that you weren't allowed to approach me? Why your parents hated me? Didn't' you find it strange how they'd look to the shadows, terrified someone was watching? Did you ever wonder why your parents never explained their hatred towards me?"

"That's enough." Kakashi growled, pulling out a kunai. "You may know about it, but you're still not allowed to talk about it. It'd be an insult not only to the fourth, but to the entire village."

"How dare you?!" Everyone turned to Misaki for her outburst, surprised she had said something. She glared right at Kakashi. Standing up, Misaki stalked right up to the people, looking each of them in the eye. "You dare talk about honor, when you've done nothing but shame!"

"Mind repeating that?" Kakashi growled. At this point, Naruto pulled out another nin-needle, ready to kill Kakashi if he decided to charge forward.

"You heard me." Misaki replied. "There's no honor in what this village did to Naruto, infact, Konoha's the lowest of the low for what it's done to Naruto!" Earning a glare from the rookie eight, Misaki continued. "This village has done nothing but shun him, beat him, violate him, stripped him of all his rights, and didn't even treat him human! An entire village ganged up on a child for a having a demon sealed inside him!" Kakashi charged forward, but Naruto was faster. His nin-needle had Kakashi paralyzed on the ground, previously where he stood. At this point, everyone was speechless.

"W-What…?" Sakura spoke distantly.

Looking back to Naruto, as if to ask for permission, Naruto nodded at the girl to continue. " '_Thirteen years ago, the Nine-Tailed-Fox attacked Konoha, crushing mountains, and causing tidal waves. Then, when all hoped seemed lost, the Fourth Hokage stepped forward, and killed the terrible demon._' Misaki quoted the false version of the story. "And to this day, you have a festival every year on October 11, in order to celebrate the Fourth's victory, and sacrifice for this wonderful village. Tell me, do any of you know when Naruto's birthday is?" Receiving guilty silence as her answer, she continued. "It's October 11, the night the Fourth faced Kyuubi, but it wasn't the night he killed Kyuubi-san. It was the night the Fourth sealed Kyuubi-san inside Naruto." Gasps were heard from the youngest in the group. The adults looked down in shame. "It's true! The Fourth Hokage told everyone to treat Naruto as a hero fpr the burden he carries, but instead, the adults blamed Naruto for Kyuubi-san's attacks, and made his life a living hell. That's what kind of village this is! And you!" She looked up to the Hokage. "How could you?! You knew exactly what was happening to Naruto yet you never helped him! None of you did!! How could all of you be so cruel to him?! Hokage-san, as leader of the village, isn't it your job to know everything that goes on around here?!" Receiving a nod from him, she continued. "Then tell me, did you know, that those two council men behind you deliberately put Naruto into abusive foster homes, until Naruto was forced to escape the house he was living in. They hate Naruto, the only thing they see Naruto as is a destructive weapon, and if you knew anything about Naruto, you'd know that isn't him at all!"

"Shut up!" One of the Konoha elders spoke up, Sarutobi's old female teammate (can't remember her name). "Insolent girl! We should have you executed!" Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Try it hag! Fucking try it, I've been looking for an excuse to kill you for awhile. So go ahead, make my day." Naruto's eyes were red, which indicated that he didn't intend to show mercy, should they try anything. The old woman abruptly sat down. "You were never a ninja, you were just a pathetic wannabe who clawed your way into a political position, using your connections to the Hokage, so don't say thing that'll kill you. Even I would feel bad for killing a lower life form. Same goes for the old geezer behind you, and Danzou-san." He turned to the youngest in the group of elders. "I appreciate the pathetic attempt to take over Konoha, but did you really think Sai-san would kill innocent people that easily. I met him one day, and played Shogi with him, pretty good game. I know you're the second most foolish, and I also know that you've been collaborating with the Akatsuki to take over Konoha, that was what setting Itachi up for was right?" The old man paled considerably, when all eyes fell on him. Without thinking, he charged forward, and tried to grab Misaki. Seeing the predicatable move, Naruto fisted his hands, and punched him straight in the lower intestine. Effectly making him vomit, and collapsing. "Someone take that trash out." Kurenai hastily pulled out of the room, not wanting the angry boy to go crazy on them.

After Kurenai returned, Misaki stepped in front of Naruto again, still demanding answeres. "I still want answers! Why did you do it?! Did you even care?!"

"WE CARED!!" The Hokage yelled. Now angry at the girl. "Of course I knew of his treatment, but do you have any idea of what effort had to be placed in order for him not to be killed?! Everyone in the village hated him!! Iruka couldn't take him-"

"Wrong again." Misaki interrupted loudly. "Iruka wanted to adopt Naruto, but the council wouldn't let him. Sounds like you're not as observant as you thought."

Eyes widened, the Hokage turned to Iruka. "Is this true Iruka?"

Iruka was just as shocked as well. "The elders told me you disapproved because you thought my salary wasn't enough to feed and clothe a child, but when I submitted a financial report, I received another letter of rejection with your signature on it sir. I was furious with you for quite awhile."

Turning to his former team mates, he was enraged. "Both of you are to be executed for treason. Gai, take them to a holding cell!" The elders tried desperately to escape out the door. But their fate was eminent now. No sooner had their struggle begun, it ended. They were handed to the anbu and taken to holding cells, to await their punishments. Finally looking at Naruto again, the old man spoke. "Naruto-kun, I apologize, I truly had no idea-"

Putting his hand up, Naruto spoke. "Save it, old man. You knew what was happening, you just remained ignorant to it because you didn't want to take me in yourself. It wouldn't have been very good, if the beloved Hokage took in the treaterous demon. You would've faced impeachment, and then the Konoha elders would've taken full control. You didn't want that, now did you? But it's pointless." Naruto said. "The Konoha elders are the puppet masters, the Hokage is merely a puppet on their strings. Arashi sure as hell knew that."

"So in other words, you didn't care. You felt bad for Naruto, but you didn't care at all! You were too worried about pseudo political power you possessed, and you didn't want it to slip from you for any reason! And they call Naruto a demon?! The only demons I see here are the people of this village!!" Misaki yelled. She turned to the glaring Jounin. "Don't deny it, Naruto told me how each of you used to glare at him from the shadows! Just what were you thinking Hokage-san?!" She stomped her foot. The girl clenched her fists, and she looked to the ground as tears poured from her eyes. "What good did you honestly think it would've done to keep people silent? Did you honestly think it'd make the situation any better? Even with the parents' mouths sealed, their children still shunned Naruto because of their hatred! But want to know what makes me furious?!"

"What?" The Hokage asked, slightly afraid.

"In what right did you have to keep Kyuubi-san a secret from Naruto? Did you honestly not think he didn't know?! Did you think he'd remain ignorant to it?! But aside from that, why didn't you tell Naruto to begin with?! Why?! At least he would've known why he was hated!!" Misaki yelled through her tears. "It's this whole village that's lower than scum."

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Misaki and jumped back. Putting the girl behind him, he made a couple of handsigns, and his eyes locked with everyone. The Hokage had stood up and had a kunai drawn, as well as the jounins in the room. Naruto knew a fight was going to break out no matter what, he just wished Misaki wasn't so close to it. He quickly brought out his own kunai, and spoke. "Mark my words when I say I'm completely prepared to destroy Konoha with one snap of a finger, and if this girl behind me is harmed at all, your fate is sealed. And old man." Naruto pasued as the elder looked at him. "Are you angry because of what Misaki said, or are you angry because what she said is true?"

"I should've done more I admit, but I stupidly thought that you wanted to be on your own, you seemed to like your freedom. It allowed you to meet Suzuhara-san." He replied.

Naruto nodded at this. "Perhaps. It's about the only good thing that came of this. But I've got to say, I'm done."

"What?" Sakura and Ino spoke at the same time.

"All of you heard me. I'm done with this village, this world, and I'm done with all of you." He said calmly.

"But Naruto…you have so much potential. You could do amazing things here. We need you." Iruka pleaded.

"…Iruka-san, I appreciate all you've done for me, but I'm sorry to say that I never intended to stay here permanently anyways. I met Misaki when I was six, and she showed me a world that didn't even know existed." Naruto said to them. "She was kind to me, welcomed me into her home, trusted me, included me, even showed me a birthday is meant to be celebrated not ridiculed. She's my best friend, and I hate it whenever I have to come back here. And my time here's about up, but since Iruka-san's been kind to me, I'll leave you with a parting gift."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke finally decided to speak.

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto said, "For you, Uchiha, don't you dare blame your brother for what happened that night, he was setup, and you're fuckin' stupid for thinking otherwise." Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto continued. "As for the rest of you, my parting gift's a warning. Whether or not you choose to take this seriously is up to all of you." Seeing he had everyone's attention, he continued. "I'm very sure that Tsunade-san and Jiraya-san have already heard of these people, but there's a group that's been organized recently called the Akatsuki."

"We've heard of them." Jiraya responded.

"They're goal is to collect or extract all of the Tailed Demons and summon the Ten-Tailed demon, which is essentially the God of Life in this world. For what reason exactly, I don't know, but I've already killed two of them. And there are two things you need to know before you go into a fight with them." Naruto said.

"And those would be…?" Tsunade asked, slightly amazed the boy knew all this.

"Each ninja is S-class or above, Itachi is there against his will, but that doesn't make him any less deadly, and the leader of the Akatsuki is none other than the Fourth Hokage." With that said, he teleported away with Misaki, not willing to fight such weak opponents.

**With Misaki and Naruto**

"You sure you want to leave them like that Naruto?" Misaki asked. Naruto held her close. It was dark out, the stars were unusually bright, and the moon was in its crescent shape.

"I gave them the neccasarry information they need to survive, it's up to them if they want to use it or not." Naruto replied quietly.

"Naruto…Iloveyou!!" Misaki blushed beat red, and hid herself in Naruto's jacket. Naruto blinked and smiled warmly. Pulling away from the flushed girl slightly, Naruto tilted her head up slightly, so they were making eye contact.

"Don't worry, I love you too." He closed the distance between them, and kissed Misaki full on the lips. Afte parting, he pulled the girl close to him once again. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else besides with you. So as far as this world's concerned, we're done with it."

"Naruto…" Misaki really wanted him to mark her, but she was too embarrassed to ask it.

"Misaki, may I mark you?" Naruto asked, as if reading her mind. The girl's eyes widened and she nodded yes against him. Feeling his teeth extend, Naruto placed his mouth on Misaki's lower neck, her most sensitive part, and harshly bit down. Misaki shrieked a bit in response, and was surprised by how much it hurt at first, but soon found the sensation quite nice. Feeling Naruto's power surge through her, she could feel her fingernails extend, and her pupils narrows slightly. She smiled. She was truly his now. Naruto slowly pulled away and looked Misaki in the eye, to ask if she was okay.

"I'm fine, it feels good, Naruto, it truly does." Misaki smiled. Naruto pulled her close, knowing, that nothing in existence could tear him way from this girl right now.


	15. Preparation

**Sorry it took me so long to update! And I have to warn you, the next chapter may take me awhile. I'm good at battle scenes, but only when I'm in the right mood. So depending on my mood, the next chapter may take longer to publish. I also made Sound an ally, instead of an axis, just because, it makes more sense. Orochimaru hates the fourth obviously. Also, Gaara and Hinata have the same appearance as Shippuden. Don't forget to review!**

Almost 3yrs had passed since that day. Naruto sat on top of the roof of Shoko's apartment and awaited for Misaki to return, anxious to be with his mate again. When Naruto marked Misaki, it felt incredible, so right, natural, electrifying, and amazing. When they arrived back in Misaki's world, and announced that he could now stay permanently, Shoko, Misaki's mom, her friends, and everyone that Naruto let in the apartment threw a welcome part for them, as well as a congatualations party. It was a little embarrassing, seeing how everyone was asking them questions about how their relationship got started, especially the way Shoko asked.

"Have you two become each others' firsts?" Shoko asked teasingly. Naruto remembering turning beat red, as well as Misaki at Shoko's intrusive question. But everyone approved of them, and it worked out well. A proven genius, Naruto passed high school about a month ago, and had gotten a decent job as the top security guard for the Angelic Layer stadium. It wasn't something he wanted to stay with that his whole life, but it had been a good start. He had actually done research into espionage, and other covert jobs such as that. He didn't want to be away from Misaki, but if he played his cards right, he wouldn't have to. It was hard to believe where they were now, especially considering how long it's been since they got together. Naruto had to smile when his mate mark took effect on her sixteenth birthday. Birthday had been six months ago, and the sight still took his breath away. On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, her appearance had changed drastically. She was still tinier than most most girls, but she was now much more beautiful. Her blue eyes now had a splash of ruby red in them, giving her eyes of diamonds and rubies, her hair had grown past her shoulders, and there were natural blonde sreaks in her hair, that were brighter than Naruto's, but not as bright as Ino's bleached hair. And her brown hair, that had hung proudly at the side of her face, had now become beautiful wings that framed her face beautifully (look up hair wings if you don't know). She had actually grown small brests, roughly a small B-cup, but it was still something considering the amount of bodyfat she had (which was basically none). And lastly she had grown more confident, but she also gained small fangs, that made her look neko-like. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement, and when Naruto _had _to explain what happened, everyone was speechless.

It had been a long, awkward hour before someone spoke again. And when they did, all they said was: "when's the wedding"? Naruto still laughed at the memory, and in truth, he hoped marriage was a possibility soon, but an obstacle had to be conquered before that. Frowning at the thought of Arashi, Naruto remembered what day was tomorrow, his birthday, and the final battle. From what he had haeard from Gaara and Hinata (who had a transformation of her own), Konoha hadn't been doing so well since he left, in fact, they even begged for him to meet with them. Naruto was extremely reluctant to consider, the village had condemned him, so why should he give any support to them? But apparently, Itachi had been cleared of all charges, and had confirmed everyting Naruto said the night he left, including Arashi. Apparently, through anguish, shock, and desperate cover-up, the village went to hell, and its ninja population diminsied siginificantly. Essentailly, they were screwed without him. Apparently, Gaara (now the Kazekage), had been begged for help by them, which if it wasn't for Hinata's instistance, he would've just crused them with sand coffin. Naruto sighed, not wanting to think about usch trivial things in a time like this. If Konoha had screwed itself that wasn't his fault. He knew he had to talk to Misaki eventually about this, but he would do it _after _his birthday celebration.

Naruto honestly didn't even know what a birthday was until he met Misaki, yes he knew the day he was born on, but he didn't understand the celebration behind it. Probably because he had to leave the village for a whole twenty-four hours that day. Rmembering his first birthday still made him laugh.

**PAST**

_7-year-old Naruto sighed, as Misaki splashed around in her grandparents' onsen. Naruto had turned abruptly away from the girl, feeling extremely embarrassed for being nude in front of her, and ashamed for allowing himself in the same room as her in the nude. It had been Misaki's pleading eyes that forced him into the onsen, and Naruto couldn't resist her, even if he tried. _

_ "Hey Naruto-chan?" Misaki poked him. _

_ Twitching as she touched him, he turned his head slightly. "Yes?"_

_ "When's your birthday?" Misaki asked innocently._

_ "Birthday?" Naruto repeated._

_ "Yeah, the day you were born." She smiled._

_ "October 11." Naruto answered._

_ "Awesome, we'll have a party, presents,-"_

_ "Misaki." Naruto interrupted._

_ "Yeah?" She asked._

_ "What are we celebrating exactly?" Naruto asked hesitantly._

_ "…You've never had a birthday before, have you…?" Misaki asked quietly. Yet another thing Konoha had robbed Naruto._

_ "I've had birthdays obviously; I just didn't know they called for celebrations." Naruto answered almost defensively. He knew the girl didn't mean any harm, Misaki would never hurt him._

_ Turning Naruto towards herself, Naruto felt himself staring into determined blue eyes. Clasping his hands with her, she smiled. "Then we'll celebrate your birthday here from now on!"_

**Present**

Smiling at the memories, Naruto knew Misaki had something special planned, and he couldn't wait to see what it was. Speaking of his mate, he sensed her coming. Finally, he was starting to get worried. Thanks to the mate mark, Misaki now had the strength of a normal person, and actually had athletic skills. She was no athlete, but it was better than before. Now that Misaki had the mate mark, Naruto was much more comfortable going off by herself, for Kyuubi and him would sense the girl in trouble, should she ever need them. But if they couldn't get there in time, Kyuubi's chakra would automatically flare and consume the intruder. So now, Misaki could leave without Naruto freaking out, but they were rarely without each other anyways. Jumping down from the roof, Naruto greeted her.

"Naruto-chan!" Misaki jumped into his arms, and he twirled her slightly. "Happy Birthday!" She squealed.

Frowning, Naruto patted his girlfriend playfully. "Almost Birthday."

"Mou! Naruto-chan's too critical!" Misaki pouted. But couldn't help but smile, for she wasn't the only one with changes. Naruto had grown taller, leaner (as if he wasn't before), his eyes sharpened slightly, his eyes were slightly red now, and he had grown fangs, sharper than Misaki's. Misaki's fgnas made her look cute, Naruto's made him look vicious. Naruto's wardrobe changed drastically. He hated lang-sleeves, so he tried to wear tank tops and T-shirts, as well as other clothes that Shoko found appropriate (she was in charge of both their wardrobes). "Ne, Naruto-chan!"

"Yes?" Naruto finally released her.

"Let's go inside, Shoko-san and the others are waiting." Misaki dragged her reluctant boyfriend inside, he had become much more solitary than he used to be, but that was probably because when he was around Misaki alone, he felt the best.

**In Shinobi World**

Gaara laid peacefully with the beautiful woman in his arms. Both nude, tired, and spent from their activities, they were almost completely satisfied. Though it was rare for this particular round; Hinata took the initiative to get Gaara to bed with her, she knew he needed it, as well as she did for herself. The Akatsuki, Rain, and Stone had made a pact together, and the situation couldn't of looked more grim. So they both took every opportunity they had now to make love, because it was getting to the point to where they didn't know when it would be their last.

"Kazekage-sama!" A shinobi burst into their room without knocking. Hinata shrieked and covered herself immediately. The young man realized his mistake, but it was too late.

"!" Gaara snarled angrily, ready to kill the man.

His wife noticed this, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't see anything, and besides we need all the help we can get at this point." Gaara hugged her immediately when he noticed her worry. She hugged back just as intimately. "What did Naruto-san say?"

Gaara growled in irritation. "He said he'd think about it."

"I don't understand why he's being so difficult about this. Normally Naruto would help us without being asked." Hinata sighed.

"It's Arashi." Gaara replied. "Though he wants to help us, he's worried he'll be too spent by the time he gets to Arashi. The man is able to command the Akatsuki for a reason. Even with Uchiha Itachi's help, as well as Orochimaru's reluctant help, Naruto wouldn't be in any condition to fight Arashi after that point."

"Hm…let's go see what that shinobi wanted." Hinata suggested. "Without killing him."

"Fine." Gaara grunted and reluctantly let go of his wife (they're married now). When they looked outside, the quivering shinobi was found kowtowing the door, expecting the worse. "What is it?"

The man handed Gaara a scroll. "A message from Naruto sir!" Gaara raised an eyebrow and took the scroll.

"Thank you. You can leave now." Hinata smiled. The man nodded and left without further instruction. Turning to her husband, she asked, "What does it say?"

"He's lending us Kyuubi, but he wants me to recruit the Cloud village as well. Apparently they have some kind of secret weapon." Gaara told her.

"He's fighting Arashi without Kyuubi?" Hinata asked concerned.

Gaara frowned. "He wants to take on Arashi alone, to prove to everyone he can defeat him on his own. I think he's a fool. But…"

Hinata frowned. "If you make Shukaku stay with me, I'll never speak to you again."

Turning to her, he replied, "It keeps you safest."

"Shukaku is also my reassurance that you'll come back." Hinata argued.

Gaara pulled her close. "Fine, I'll bring Shukaku with me, but you have to stay with the anbu I assign, and you will not follow me. Understood?"

"Yes." Hinata knew he wouldn't agree to anything else.

"No force could ever take me from you." Gaara leaned and down and captured her lips, and lead her towards their bedroom.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sat in his and Misaki's bedroom quietly, staring at the stars outside. It was possibly the last peaceful night with Misaki, and here he was wasting it, staring at stars.

'No! I can't think like that! I gave Misaki my word that I'd come back!' He thought.

"Naruto?" A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Turning to the little sound, he couldn't help but smile. Misaki stood shyly at the doorway, in a beautiful white nightgown. The sleeves were spaghetti straps, and it made her look like an angel. Oh yeah, Naruto was definitely coming back. Misaki boldy stepped towards him, grabbed Naruto by the collar and gave him a deep kiss. That was another thing about the mate mark Naruto loved, she became aggressive when pushed.

Naruto, of course, deepened the kiss, but when he felt Misaki try to unbutton his pants, he gently grabbed her hand. Confused Misaki broke the kiss. "I want you as much as you want me, but I also know now isn't the time or the place."

Misaki clutched Naruto's shirt. "What if it's our only chance?"

Hugging, Naruto replied, "It won't be." He guided them to the bed, and had them just lay there with each other.

"When are you leaving?" Misaki asked quietly.

"In a few hours, approximately 4am. Once I get to the Shinobi world, I'll be fighting Arashi, but you should also know that a war will be waged the same day, and that Kyuubi's staying here with you." Naruto answered.

"Like hell." Misaki replied. "There's no way, Kyuubi's staying with me, not when you need him!"

"Kyuubi's also the only way I can have reassurance that I won't come back to a dead woman!" Naruto snapped. "I don't know what this bastard's gonna try, or what he's told other people, but I need you here, where I know you're safe."

"But…" Misaki's voice was becoming weaker.

Pulling the girl to face him, Naruto spoke. "I promised you when we twelve and I have no intention of changing my word: I will come back to you! Then, I'll claim you…" Misaki's eyes widened at that statement. "Such activities should only be reserved for happy times Misaki, don't you agree?"

Smiling, with a tear rolling down her face, Misaki sighed. "Yeah. Agreed."

"When you wake up, I'll be gone. So let me kiss you goodbye now." And Naruto did just that. Misaki's mate mark glowed bright pink, indicating love and happiness, falling asleep in her ninja's arms, Naruto allowed himself the final hours of peace before the battle. The day had finally come.


	16. Final Battle

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had such a hard time with this battle scene. So please don't hate me if you find it underdone. But after I saw the 3rd episode in Boondocks season 3, I can't get the pairing of Huey and Ming out of my head. So I'll be writing a lemon of Huey/Ming soon, at the very least it'll be a lime. So due to the recent obsession, I've had no inspiration for this chapter. But don't worry, the lemon between Naruto and Misaki is next, and I hope you like it. So make sure to look for this story in M when the next chapter comes out.**

Naruto stared at the bottom of cliff with an empty look in his eye. After three years, he had finally come back to the vortex, and it would be the last time he would ever use it. Though, it was 4:30am in Misaki's world, he knew it was barely dawn in his world. It was suitable, darkest before dawn, he just wished he could use that figuratively in this situation. Nodding to himself, he jumped off the cliff, ready to face the one he was supposed to call father.

**In the Shinobi world**

"So I take it Naruto isn't coming." Tsunade said blatantly. Sarutobi had long died due to the stress of the situation, and in most people's eyes had given up. After losing a poker game to Jiraya, Tsunade reluctantly took her old sensei's place. Her own hatred of Konoha had not died down, and it was hard to accept the fact that she had to lead, but as a shinobi, what choice did she have? If she had a choice, she wouldn't be in her office talking to the Kazekage about, in her opinion, the most hopeless situation in the world.

Gaara frowned at the woman's attitude. "No he is coming, just not to help Konoha."

"Where are we on our defenses?" Tsunade sighed.

"The Sound, Moon, and the Bird villages have been collaborating with the both of us, so what you know of the situation is the same as me. We have numerous Shinobi yes, but all are weak, inexperienced, and there's far too much animosity between Leaf and Sound. I understand that you all hate Orochimaru, but he hates Arashi as we do. And it wouldn't be convenient for him, if the Akatsuki and their allies won." Gaara reasoned.

"The war begins today, and at the same time the last day of the war." Tsunade said. "If Naruto wins against Arashi..."

"Then the war's over." Gaara finished for her. Gaara turned his head to the window slightly, his eyes narrowed a bit. Tsunade noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto's come back, and he's headed towards the Akatsuki hideout. When they begin their battle, we'll have our own to deal with. I'm heading back to Sand, reinforcements will be here shortly." Without another word, Gaara's sand engulfed him, and he was gone.

"Dammit. I hate it when people abruptly leave like that." Tsunade said annoyed, and looked out the window herself. She knew this was going to be a very long day.

**With Naruto**

Naruto leapt from tree to tree, going as fast as he could. He wanted this fight over and done with as soon as possible. Stopping on a branch abruptly, he noticed several shinobi run past him below. Naruto knew where they were headed, hopefully Leaf would put up somewhat of a decent fight. Sighing, Naruto continued forward, increasing his speed.

**With Gaara and Hinata**

Gaara stood at the front of his troops, glaring at the far-off horizon in front of him. Waiting patiently for those foolish enemy shinobi who would dare come here. Narrowing his eyes, he signaled his men to ready themselves, the enemy had arrived.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood at the gate of the Akatsuki hideout, knowing Arashi would appear soon. Looking up, he wasn't disappointed.

"Welcome, my son." Arashi grinned. Naruto glared, it always annoyed him of how much he looked like his dad, but then again, Misaki found him good looking… Naruto shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about things like that. Arashi jumped down to where Naruto was and smiled. "Do you like this place?"

"It could use decoration." Naruto replied.

"I'll get a consultant." Arashi smiled, and pulled out a sword. Glaring, Naruto did the same ready to fight. Both got into aggressive striking positions, not taking their eyes off each other. "May the best man win."

"I intend to." Naruto replied firmly. With that said, both charged forward like a couple of lightning surges. Both powerful, determined, neither willing to die.

**With Gaara**

The young Kazekage had never been so frustrated in his life. With Shukaku, he ruled the entire desert; any enemy shinobi fell quickly to the bloody sand. But they were endless, and at this rate, he knew he was going to get overpowered.

"Kazekage-sama!" Gaara turned to one of his shinobi. "A Stone ninja has broken through!"

Gaara's mind went blank, and finally allowed Shukaku to take over. This madness wasn't going to take Hinata away.

**With Naruto and Arashi**

The sound of clashing metal could be heard throughout the cave they were in. Naruto landed on a stone spike opposite to Arashi. Naruto growled, still holding the kunai close to his face. He was already panting, and had several scratches on him, while Arashi wasn't drained at all. With Kyuubi he was practically a God, but even without Kyuubi he was at the very least, a Sannin. But as Naruto suspected, even a Sannin wouldn't fair very well in this kind of fight. Arashi was a God in himself without a demon, and Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage.

"Loosing your nerve, son?" Arashi smiled. Naruto scowled and closed his eyes. After a monet, he smiled and opened them again. Arashi frowned. "What's up?"

"Just needed some encouragement." Naruto replied. His father still looked at him confused. "As long as I think about Misaki's smiling face, then I know I'll be fine."

"She must taste pretty good then." As soon as those words left his mouth, a kunai split the left side of his cheek open. Gasping at the speed at the weapon, Arashi knelt down and clutched his facial wound. Feeling around, he noticed that Naruto even managed to take off his ear. Looking up at the younger shinobi, he saw the look of absolute furry in his eyes. Arashi frowned, he now had to watch his step around the boy.

"Don't ever talk about Misaki like that. You especially, aren't allowed to talk about her at all." Naruto growled. Making a handsign behind his back, Naruto concentrated on the vile being in front of him. Arashi narrowed his eyes, red chakra spored from Naruto's body, forming bubbles of red and blue chakra. Naruto raised his hand, and pointed it towards Arashi, the energy balls went straight for him. Jumping and truning at different angles, Arashi managed to escape the balls, but he was getting exhausted. These balls didn't just explode, they regenerated. Growling, the older man knew he couldn't keep this up forever. But smirked, he noticed something.

Quickly making handsigns, he cried, "Yokai no Kaze!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't waste his energy on a jutsu that merely did wind. Noticing, that it was now harder to move his arms and legs, Naruto cursed. It was a binding jutsu, and before he knew it, the wind had binded his neck as well. Arashi smirked and strolled over to him. With a small movement of his hand, he opened up a dimensional screen in the middle of the cave.

"You've lost boy." The ex-hokage smiled. "You're powerful, disciplined, and extremely well-trained. But discipline doesn't equal experience, you'll learn that the hardway. You never should've challenged me." The visual soon revealed Misaki sleeping soundly on Kyuubi, who now was aware that someone was watching them. Naruto glared at the man, not liking where this is going. "I was thinking that when I tell Misaki the news of your defeat, that'd she'd need someone's shoulder to cry on. Which do you prefer me or Oujiro?"

That did it, Arashi sealed his faith, without any concentration, Naruto broke the binds, and went straight at him. And he wasn't going to stop for any more talk, he was going to completely obliderate Arashi.

Both men struck each other with kunai and nin-needles, but both were now ready to call this battle quits. Separating themselves in the ring, Arashi drew an Uhigatsu (look it up, I got it from Ruroni Kenshin), and the large sword glowed bright red. The earth began to rumble, the cave started to collapse, Arashi was going to release his ultimate power. Arashi's hair grew down to his middle back, turning blood red, he grew claws and fangs, and grew at least two inches with muscles. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the transformation, so that was the Death God's power in a human. Arashi wasn't going to last more than five minutes in that form, so he was going to end it with the next strike if her could. So Naruto prepared the same.

Naruto started glowing bright white, his hair turning snow, his eyes turning red, his hair went to his shoulders, and with his power he drew a blue katana with a whirlpool engraved on it.

Positioning his blade the same as Arashi, both men looked at each other momentarily, taking a breath.

At the next second both charged, the movements so fast, that it couldn't be seen. Swords clashed, forcing each other to face the other as they tried to pressure the other into submission. Naruto kicked Arashi in the stomach, separating himself from the older man. But Arashi was quick to respond, he appeared behind Naruto and bashed him in the back of the head, almost effectively knocking him to the floor of the cave. Catching himself, Naruto landed on the right of the cave and glared effectively at the man. Barely doding the blow that hit the spot he previously occupied. Naruto unleashed a beam attack from his own katana; Arashi was hit with accuracy. Arashi cursed inwardly, Naruto manged to take his left arm. Blood dripped down freely, as he clutched his missing limb.

Naruto paused in his movements, knowing that Arashi would now attack him furiously. Big mistake, Arashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. No sooner than that happened, that Naruto was impaled in the stomach by Arashi's sword.

Smirking, Arashi pulled out his sword, allowing Naruto to fall on his face. Naruto cursed himself for falling for such a stupid trick. The wound dealt may not have been fatal, but it sure as hell was critical. "Such a naïve mistake."

"You're not going to kill me?" Naruto asked blantatly.

"You kidding, all the trouble you caused me over the years. I want your death to be as painful as possible. First, I want you to think of what Oujiro will do to Misaki, and then of what I'll do with her." He smirked. Naruto struggled to move, but froze when he found himself paralyzed. Arashi smirked again. "What, you thought I was going to leave you critically injured? That's stupid. I know you'd find some way to move if your mate was in danger, so I set my sword to paralyze you. Do you think you'll get a hard-on from Misaki's torture?"

"Don't fucking touch her." Naruto snapped.

"You think you can stop me?" Arashi asked amused. "I can take Kyuubi's power whenever I want now. Your stomach and small intestine have been pierced, and you still think you have a chance of winning?"

"I have to." Naruto growled. Images of Misaki fled through his mind. "I promised Misaki I'd come back, and I sure as hell won't let someone like you or Oujiro touch her. I promised I'd protect her; so dying isn't an option at this point." Arashi's eyes widened when Naruto stood up, placed his hand over the wound, and healed it.

"When did you learn medical jutsus?" Arashi hissed.

Naruto merely looked at him. "The girl I love is waiting, I promised her I'd come back, and this was going to be the deadliest fight of my life. Did you really think I'd come here unprepared for an attack like this?" Without warning, Naruto cut Arashi's left arm off (the real one). Arashi stared in horror. He didn't even see the boy move. Appearing behind Arashi, he positioned his blade at Arashi's head. "You're finished." Naruto cut off his head, officially winning his freedom from this horrible fate. Naruto looked at the body momentarily, then walked off, into the arms of his future.

**With Gaara**

Panting heavily, Gaara watched in satisfaction as the remaining enemy nins retreated. The war had been won, now it was time to rest. His solidiers quickly carried him back to Sand.

**In Konoha**

Itachi and Tsunade panted heavily at the sight before them. Both looked out to the village the protected to heavily, relieved that the battle was finally over.

**With Misaki**

Misaki snoozed soundly on Kyuubi. It was past midnight, and Naruto still hadn't returned. Only on Kyuubi's reassurance that she went to sleep, promising her that he'd be back when she woke up. Suddenly Misaki awoke with a start. Her mate mark glowing bright purple. Kyuubi's ears perked up as well, and smiling widely.

Standing up, Misaki stared at the door at her bedroom. A few seconds later, a very tiered and beat up Naruto opened the door. Smiling at the two he said, "I'm free."

Tears streamed from Misaki's face as she smiled brightly. "NARUTO!" She jumped into his arms, he caught her happily. Bringing them down on their knees, Naruto hugged the girl close to him, now crying himself. Finally, he was free of his chains, free to be with his mate forever.

Kyuubi smiled softly at the sight before him. Finally, both were free from the chains made from family blood.


	17. Future

**Here it is the lemon and final chapter! Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy it!**

"You come here often?" Misaki turned around to a couple men eyeing her hungrily. She frowned and turned back to what she was doing. One of the men frowned. "Oi, I'm talking to you-"

The small girl socked the guy in the gut before he came any closer. Misaki stood firmly in her spot as she observed the other two men. Another of the group turned to her, furious, and clenched his fist. "Why you-" Someone broke the arm before it was raised.

Misaki pouted. "Naruto! I had this one."

A tall, good-looking 17year old boy grinned at the girl's dismay. He really couldn't help himself. When Misaki wore sundresses, especially white knee-length ones, she looked so dainty. But despite the skinny girl's appearance, she learned how to handle herself pretty well. "Sorry Misaki, force of habit."

Misaki blushed and turned away. It was waaay to hard to stay mad at him when he wore tight tanktops, Misaki had to wonder if Naruto planned that. Suddenly feeling herself being pulled into a familiar embrace, she was turned around to the loving cerulean eyes of her boyfriend/fiancé. Smiling softly down at her, Naruto leaned down to kiss her. Misaki returned it, making it a long, deep kiss. Pulling apart, Naruto rubbed her head, while in his embrace. "Let's go home."

"Y-Yeah…" Misaki replied a bit dazed. Taking her hand, he paid for the grocercies and lead them home, to _their _apartment.

**In the Shinobi world**

It had been a whole year since the grand war, and things had settled pretty nicely. Konoha would never be at its full strength again, but they had come to terms at what had happened, and were slowly recouperating. Gaara sighed and looked out to Sand village, hardly believing that the violence had ended, that it was actually safe to sleep now.

"It's Naruto-san's birthday today isn't it?" Gaara smiled and turned to his wife. She was dressed in a lovely purple kimono, that was extremely loose. Smiling as her husband grabbed her, she asked, "Think we should send him something?"

"And ruin our time and his time with Misaki, not a chance, love." Gaara smirked and captured her lips hungrily.

**With Naruto and Misaki**

Shirtless and anxious, Naruto laid on the bed, that he and Misaki shared, he waited for what his girlfriend had instore for him. The first time they tried to have sex, it was awkward to say the least. Misaki was willing, but she was so nervous, that Naruto stopped it part way through. She clearly wasn't ready, and he didn't want their first time to be about reassurance, he wanted it to mark their commitment. Through the tears of embarrassment, Misaki promised she'd be ready by his 17th birthday. Naruto told her she didn't have to, but Misaki was amendant, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Smiling at the progression, a lot had happened in the past year. After the Arashi fight, Naruto got a job with the Japanese government doing _special _jobs. It paid decently, and after showing his salary to Shoko, Shoko gave him and Misaki the apartment and moved to a different room in the complex. Naruto thought was fairly pointless, but he could see why she did that. He was a man now, and Misaki's family trusted him with her, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Naruto." The boy turned to voice that called out to him. He smiled softly. Misaki stood at the doorway dressed in a white see-through dress, with white lacy bra and panties. She looked like an angel. She shifted nervously, obviously a bit uncomfortable with his staring.

"Misaki, come here." She smiled and strode over to her lover, falling into his embrace. "This is my first time too, and I'll stop when everyou want. All right?"

"All right." Misaki was glad when she felt confidence brimming. She pushed herself and Naruto onto the bed, effectively pinning beneath her. Grinning at the surprise on her boyfriend, she didn't hesitate in her next attack. She leaned down and bit down on his neck, effectively marking him. She had wanted to do this for awhile, she was used to Naruto giving her hickies, and truthfully she loved it when he did it so possesivly. But whenever she tried to, he'd just pin her and either tickle her senseless or mark her once again. So it felt great to be dominant over him.

Her hands trailed down his arms and chest, feeling his muscles tense up. She grinned, her lover was sensitive. Moving her mouth to his collar bone, and his shoulder blades, she felt him become more uncomfrotbale at the sensations. She smirked, he wasn't used to being dominated. With new found confidence, she took his left nipple into her mouth. Naruto groaned and pushed her head further into himself. Misaki smiled and sucked on it, while her hand played with the other. After a minute or two, she switched her mouth and hand, giving the neglected nipple the same attention.

Naruto moaned loudly, he could feel himself getting harder by the second. Kyuubi or Tomoe must've been giving Misaki lessons behind his back. Noticing that Misaki's kisses were getting lower, he knew he'd have to flip them, or he wouldn't be able to control himself. His thoughts stopped when Misaki kisses landed on his seal.

Noticing the stillness from the boy, Misaki slowly trailed her finger around the seal, then dipping her head lower licking it, biting it- Suddenly Naruto flipped them.

Naruto wasn't planning to do penetration so soon, but when Misaki bit his curse mark, Kyuubi's hormones were activated along with his. Misaki stared at him, clearly not expecting that. Naruto looked at the sight before him, leaned down and bit down on her mate mark. Misaki shrieked with pleasure, what was that?

Noticing the shock in her eyes, Naruto shifted to her ear. "I forgot to mention something, the mate mark is meant to enhance sensory perception of all nature, especiaaly this kind. So essientially, it'll be like sex and ecstacy mixed together." Bringing his head up, Naruto took in the sight before him. An angel was pinned beneath a demon, and she couldn't wait to be corrupted. His hands went for the ribbon that was keeping the flimsy cloth together, effectively opening it and having it spread around Misaki, giving her the appearance of wings. Feeling his groin twitch, Naruto's hand went to her bra. After receiving a nod of permission from Misaki, Naruto removed it. Misaki turned her head to the side, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Seeing this, Naruto spoke. "I love you for more reasons that I can count, but your body's an added bonus; it's beautiful." Turning her head to look at him again, she smiled.

Feeling her confidence come back, Naruto boldly clamped his mouth down on her breast, while fondling the other. Giving Misaki proper payback for the treatment earlier. If you thought Naruto was sensitive, Misaki would have to be a sea anemi. She was moaning and breathing harshly, not even noticing that Naruto switched breasts. Smirking at the enhanced sensitivity he left her breasts and continued to mark her neck and collarbone, quickly dipping down to her stomach. Misaki squeaked when he kissed her stomach.

When Naruto reached her panties, he looked at Misaki with question, the girl nodded quickly. Needing no other permission, Naruto slid off the last of her clothing, and positioned his fingers at her enterance, and returned his head up to Misaki's. Stroking her cheek, Misaki opened her eyes (which she didn't realize they were closed), and looked at him. "This is going to hurt a little, but bear with me, okay?" He asked softly.

Misaki nodded, but shriked when his first finger entered her. Due to the mate mark it didn't really hurt, but it felt strange. Feeling her adjust to his finger, Naruto added a second digit, in which Misaki scrunched her face up \in pain a little, but soon relaxed and began to ride the fingers a bit. Seeing that she was ready, Naruto added the third digit, stopping abruptly when he heard Misaki shriek. "You okay?" He stilled his fingers, waiting for her to adjust.

"Y-Yeah, you can move them." Misaki nodded for him to continue. Nodding, Naruto moved his fingers in and out, getting deeper each time. Misaki felt oddly pleasured by the sensations, and even began to ride them. Naruto smiled, and his fingers went a bit deeper- "OOH!" Misaki arched her back. Naruto smirked, he found her G-spot. Leaning towards he mate mark, he kissed it as he struck the spot over and over again. Misaki's shrieks became louder and louder, and Naruto could tell she getting close. Pulling his fingers out, Naruto reached into the rim of his seatpants, and pulled out a condom.

Removing his sweatpants, putting on the condom, Naruto lifted Misaki's legs over his shoulders, and positioned himself at her enterance. Naruto looked her eyes one last time. "Please Naruto." Without another word, Naruto entered, completely filling her up. Naruto quickly bit the mate mark so Misaki wouldn't feel so much pain. Misaki huffed for a few minutes, and moved her hips a little. Catching the signal, Naruto began to move. Moving in and out, he finally found her G-spot again.

"YES! MORE PLEASE NARUTO!" Misaki yelled. Without further hesitation, Naruto pounded her with ferocity. Pulling in and out constantly, Misaki felt like she was in heaven, she didn't know sex could feel this good.

Naruto looked down at the angel beneath him. As unreal as this was sometimes, Naruto knew he had been purified by this angel, and forgave him of all his sins, and loved him for the ugly beast he was. This wonderful, perfect, beautiful, fuckable, God-sent angel! Coming to a new speed, Naruto felt himself coming close too.

"Misaki! Cum with me!" Naruto growled. Misaki nodded, and with one final and powerful strike to her G-spot, both teens came.

Pulling out, Naruto pulled out the condom, and began to clean himself, as well as Misaki. "Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Misaki smirked and pounced on her surprised boyfriend. "I'm on top next time." Smirking at the girl, he pulled her down to lay with him. "We'll see." Noticing how tiered she was, Naruto pulled the blanket over them. "Let's sleep now."

Curling into Naruto's chest, Misaki fell asleep instantly. Smiling, he kissed her head. "I love you, Misaki Suzuhara."

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." His eyes widened as the girl opened her eyes slightly, only to close them again, smiling as she entered her dreamland.

Naruto gazed outside, noticing the sun was almost up, and then turned back to his love. He didn't know what the future held for them, but one thing was for sure. He and Misaki were always going to be together, not even death could separate them. Yawning, Naruto joined Misaki in slumber, finally feeling safe enough to sleep.

**OWARI!**


	18. BOOK ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys,**

I am done with finals and college, so to commemorate, I'll announce this: I finally wrote my book! I am very excited for this, and as promised I will make this announcement and start updating my stories again! Thank you for your patience and support, I feel very loved! Let me know if you guys have any questions for me or the book! Unfortunately, I can't post the exact links on fanfiction, so please checkout my Facebook page, you'll find them there.

**Synopsis of 'The Bloody Hellion':**

On December 21 2012, a third of the world was obliterated by the fated disaster of Revelations. Fifteen years later, the Vatican has taken power, forming a world government called the Holy Trinity Alliance. The Vatican has reestablished the world, but few are aware of the terrible price behind this golden age. Andrew Ridgewalk, a 25 year old conscript in Trinity's Naval division, is quite excited for his new role. At the graduation ceremony, he and his friend Isodor, with the rest of their fellow graduates are introduced to Aboriginal, 'The Bloody Hellion'. By draining all of the blood out of her body, Aboriginal transforms into a creature of unparalleled insanity. After four months of service, Ridgewalk comes to realize that he and Isodor are at the center of a conspiracy. With their backs against the wall, they get help from the only ally they can trust: Aboriginal.

So please search for: **'The Bloody Hellion, Addonexus series: Book 1', by Amanda Antell**, in the Barnes & Noble website, Amazon (ebook available here), and xlibris (the publishing company website).

Thanks again for all the support! And I will go back to updating my stories weekly from now!


End file.
